I Will Find and Protect You
by AnimeloverNeko
Summary: What if Mikan was not saved by Natsume when she was transferred into the dangerous class? What if Nobara was now stuck in her Ice Princess. Natsume isn't in the ESP's room when this happened. What will happen. On top of which where did Mikan go? Gone?
1. Chapter 1:The Beginninng

**Okay this is my second fan fic now if I ever get time to update my first one I will. I have watched like 30 more animes since I was writing my fan fic before. Yay. Please review and no flames. I will try to update this as soon as possible. But school always comes first trying to get into math and science in north Carolina. Why is it sooooo hard. Enjoy. This follow at first somewhat what the manga does in chapter 96 but some of it is my own work. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is ****way ****too good to be mine. :D **

Summary

What if Mikan was not saved by Natsume, when she was transferred into the dangerous ability class? What if Nobara attack went though and Mikan was captured, and then vanished from the academy like she wasn't even there in ways.

Let the Story Begin

"Mikan, Mikan!" Hotaru and Ruka called as their friend was quickly being pulled away from them by a disciplinary guard. "Ruka-pyon, Hotaruuuuu!" Mikan called out as she was dragged away. "Come on we need to get help." Hotaru said turning around to run. "If we don't hurry that baka can get into serious trouble." Hotaru quickly added on. (**A/N This is my own part. Enjoy)** As the two began to run off Natsume was in a hospital bed, he came back injured from a hard mission. Persona said that he was going to get a new student in the dangerous ability class and Natsume was glad that someone was going to help out with missions. "But I also will be over worked with him, wont I?" Natsume asked himself. "No, not after today. You are now not in fear of not obeying along with being tired all the time." Someone said making an appearance into the light. "Nobara?" Natsume asked slightly confused about why she was her and out of her room, Persona almost never lets her out of her room. "There is going to be a new "favorite" student after today." Nobara brief stated before she vanished as quickly as she came. "What was that about?" Natsume asked before putting his head back to rest. He realized that her second personality was out, what was Persona planning? He asked himself as he drifted to sleep.

BACK TO WHERE MIKAN IS

"Hey brat, quit struggling, you are only making it harder." The guard said pulling her along. "Then let me go." Mikan replied pleadingly. 'No way, this is a mission I was sent out on from the ESP. No way am I just letting you go." He said with a smirk. Before the two of them was the ESP's office door. "We have arrived." The guard said quickly opening the doors and pushing Mikan in, then quickly shutting and locking them. He then took post outside the soundproof office along with many other guards that just came to also stand post.

"Welcome Mikan. We have been waiting for you arrival for quite some time now." The ESP said bowing while smirking. "What is this?" Mikan asked confused. "Oh you are transferred to the dangerous class, welcome." Persona said begging. "As my new "favorite" the ESP said walking over to her, then pulling on her pigtail. "Nobara now." Persona said holding out his hand. Nobara walked up and her second personality showed, the true Ice Princess.

"What Mikan was captured and brought somewhere?" Narumi-sensei shouted running towards the ESP's office. "I wonder what that was all about." Ruka-pyon asked shocked by Narumi's reaction to what they told him. "Yeah Mikan was only caught nothing unusual. That baka is always getting herself caught by those guards. How many times is it now?" Hotaru asked with sarcasm. "Good point. But still I wonder what is going on?" Ruka asked the last part fading out. Hotaru was grasping that baka—gun. This wasn't something that was small and unimportant, something big was about to happen she just knew it.

**A/N that was the first chapter I know its short, but it will get longer, I am slowly thinking of ways and things to put in the chapter. I thought of this while translating stupid Latin sentences today. It will show that it is a romance story with MikanXNatsume along with other popular couples. Please Review. I will try my best to update soon. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Rising

**A/N Chapter two of my new story. I don't really remember what the name is though. I hate Latin. Who in the world wants to know Rudolph in Latin? I don't. So this is where my story begins. Enjoy and please review. Also please excuse my grammar and also this could be somewhat of a spoiler if you haven't read the manga up to 96 or 94 then don't read this. It doesn't really have many parts from it but still has some so if you don't want it spoiled then don't read it. Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

"Nobara what is wrong with you?" Mikan asked jumping out of the way from the ice attack Nobara just threw.

"Continue attacking, harder!" Persona shouted out. Nobara jumped forward and threw her fist. This time it was full of ice. "Nobara please stop." Mikan cried out jumping again, but instead tripping and falling right into Luna.

"Get off me." Luna said pushing me to the ground. "Luna-san hold her sill so Nobara can hit her and then we can continue on with the original plan." The ESP said while leaning against the wall clearly enjoying the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

The ESP broke out in laughs as he watch Luna grab Mikan's hair and jerked her up from the floor. Mikan tried to slap her hand that was on her hair. Luna quickly pulled her hand away and pushed Mikan, and she and Mikan got into what somewhat seems like two forces against each other, light and darkness.

As Luna was pushing against her once again, Mikan reached out her hand and pulled out an alice stone. "GIVE ME BACK MY ALICE!" Luna shouted. The ESP was pleased with what he saw, he knew for a face now that Mikan did have the Stealing alice. "Persona capture her now!" The ESP shouted.

"Nobara fight harder and get her NOW!" Persona shouted as he raised his voice more and more with each word. Nobara was getting tired quickly she was never in her Ice Princess for so long. Persona kept her in it for almost two days now.

Just as Nobara was beginning her attack the doors slammed open Narumi-sensei ran in and saw what was going on. His mouth was agape and for once ever he didn't have anything to say. "Narumi-sensei!" Mikan shouted out before the attack hit her and in result left her unconscious.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Narumi asked glaring at the ESP. "Well the stones that your little old friend Yuka put in me still remain, and I just found my solution to my problem." The ESP said pointing to the form lying still on the floor.

"You bastard!" Narumi said racing forward. This was reckless of Narumi to do. (**But what you feel like if he said that about someone you were in love with. (I mean Mikan's mother.))** "Persona take care of this small problem with the rest of the dangerous ability class." The ESP stated briefly before picking up Mikan and carrying her off.

"Rui and Hayate take care of hi, now." Persona said briefly before going to help the ESP he knew this was going to be hard to accomplish to get that brat Mikan to agree. Rui and Hayate agreed quickly they didn't want to test the ESP and Persona after what they just witnessed.

Rui quickly used his curse alice that was followed by a strong gush of wind created by Hayate. When the attacks hit Narumi was only sent unconscious by the curse why the wind gave him scratches across his entire body.

BACK TO NATSUME

"Ouch my entire body hurts." Natsume said with his normal expression on his face. While Hotaru usually haves a stoic expression rarely ever changing Natsume usually has a glare or a frown upon his face. He was staring off in space. Something wasn't right although he couldn't just put his finger on what it was.

"Oh well better get checked out before I meet up with Persona and have to see his stupid face." Natsume said before jumping off of the bed. As he slowly changed from the hospital clothes to his school uniform he was still wondering what was so off.

He then proceeded to go to the door. As he opened it no body was around, it felt as if it was a ghost town. "Hn." He said as he shut the door and went to go check out. Just what was going on?

SOMEWHERE IN GAKUEN ALICE JAPAN

"Where am I?" Mikan said as she slowly sat up. She was in a weird room she had never seen before. "I see that you have awoken, Sakura-san." The ESP said standing up and walking her way. "Hurry up and get ready I don't want to miss our flight." He said before slapping her. Mikan sat there

Sakura pulled away fast surprised more than ever. "Why did y-you just do t-th-that?" Mikan said tears coming to her eyes. She never did anything wrong to the ESP so why the heck did he hate her so much. He was a bastard why couldn't he just be nicer or at least keep his true feelings hidden. Someone like Natsume, she began to like how Natsume never really showed his real feelings making him only more interesting, especially after the incident when they went through the keyhole to stop the people who had shot Hotaru. She was certain that more pain was sure to come as long as this continued.

"Hurry up, and I don't need a reason to do that. You are mine to control. Your mother made it this way by what she did to me." He said as he turned around and walked away. "Wait what flight?" Mikan asked quickly jumping off the bed in a hurry trying to find out what was going to happen. Flights meant leaving, leaving meant goodbyes, goodbyes no friends anymore, no friends anymore meant no Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, and mostly no Natsume. Her heart felt like it was breaking, Natsume was someone she began to have feelings for. Someone she loved, she hated even thinking the thoughts of leaving him. "No! I refuse to leave!" Mikan screamed tears rolling down her face. No matter what she did she couldn't stop them.

"You will soon find out so get your stuff, but do not leave this mansion." The ESP said. "Persona help Mikan get packed." The ESP said smirking. 'This is going to get interesting' the ESP thought to himself. He knew that Mikan already hated Persona for making Natsume doing all that work by himself, but also the fact what he did to Nobara and the fact that he almost killed her.

"Right sire." Persona said entering with the rest of the dangerous ability class following dead silent. They were scared to talk; they have seen Persona in a bad mood before, but nothing like this. "So class help Mikan pack up, only her and the ESP will be going on this trip." Persona said as he turned to go and have a talk to Natsume, he saw the feelings he held for this girl and if he thought that he had her hostage than he would get all cooperation from him.

She would be with the ESP in America going to Alice Academy there though.

NARUMI AND HIS CLASS

Everything that unfolded the day before was forgotten by Narumi. When he was knocked unconscious he didn't remember what he was doing there, so he just got up and left. It was now morning and he was back with his class.

"Natsume" "Hn" "Hotaru" "Gay" "Mikan" silence "Mikan?" Narumi called again. No response. "Absent" Narumi muttered as he wrote it down on the attendance sheet. "Ruka" "Here" "Sumire" "Here" "Luna" "cough-here-cough" As he continued with the role he kept his focus on Luna he found out something on her yesterday, but what was it? It was being to get on his nerves that he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Okay so for today's lesson, why don't we have a free period?" Narumi asked hoping that they would all agree so he could get his mind straight. "Yeah!" the entire class called out. Narumi then left the room taking one last glance. Something was missing and it was the thing that made the classroom the best place. It always was smiling with a big goofy smile. 'Oh Mikan where are you.' Four minds were asking.

**A/N: Okay so that was the second chapter I am waiting until a few more chapters until Natsume and Mikan get together in a scene. Mikan was kidnapped and the ESP is trying to get her to cooperate under him. So he is trying to trick her into thinking she should make amends and fix what her mom did to him by pinning blame on Yuka. Please review. :D It would make me feel happy and get me in Christmas Spirit. Does it even feel like Christmas? **


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**A/N: I hate days when you have writers block I was thinking of what to do throughout my entire school day it gave me something to do though. Please Review with any thought or idea on what to do with the story I would be very happy to know. Please review. :D Enjoy:D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

WITH MIKAN 

"Mikan are you really going to go to America with the ESP?" Hayate asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down. He already knew the answer; if she didn't go the ESP would most likely go after her friends. "Of course, I have to go." Mikan said without really giving an answer.

"Mikan why are you going through with this he holds nothing against you?" Rui added on helping Mikan pack. (**A/N: The ESP brought over her stuff. Well he got his guards to do it.) **"Actually my mom caused pain to him. I don't know the story but it's my responsibility to take care of that problem." Mikan said.

"Well for once you actually sound so mature instead of you bubby-self." Hayate stated. "So what?" Mikan replied. She wasn't in the mood to be told things like that. Weren't they there when Mikan was knocked out, they didn't help out at all. She was mad; they could have at least tried to help.

"Mikan don't take this the wrong way but why is it your responsibility to take care of something your mom did?" Rui asked leaning against the wall he saw that she wasn't really in the mood to be answering questions like these but they might not ever see her again.

"Well I don't know where my mom is, and if she is even alive. So I have to fix whatever she did if she does ever come back, it will be a good place where she will live." Mikan said tearing threating to show themselves but she held them back. Now wasn't a time for crying, she couldn't escape this fate. It was meant to happen no matter what.

"Alright then." Hayate said briefly before standing up and walking over to Mikan and looking her in the eye. "Good bye then, we are done helping you. I hope we see you again. Farewell." Hayate said before pulling her into a hug. "Hayate." Mikan said as tears were now streaming down her face.

"Rui come over here too." Hayate said pulling away. Rui quickly walked over and gave Mikan a hug they didn't want it to be any sadder. "Thank you Hayate and Rui I will never forget you." Mikan said. They pulled away and turned and walked out the door but they turned and waved before they left.

"Goodbye." Mikan whispered as they left. Mikan turned around and laid down on her bed she was upset more than ever she didn't want to leave Gakuen Alice to go to someplace else she liked it here and didn't want to leave her friends.

The door opened without Mikan realizing it, in stepped the ESP. "Stupid girl hurry up we are leaving." He said grabbing her bags. "Wait do we have to leave right now?" Mikan asked snapping out of her daydream. She was the small old Mikan no matter what anybody does.

"Yes so hurry up I don't want to wait for another flight." The ESP said not caring that she was upset. He leaned in glared at her before slapping her. Mikan jumped back four feet. "Will you stop doing that!" she shirked. "No, I will not." The ESP said not caring that she only hated him more every time he did that.

"You will get used to it though." The ESP said grabbing her wrist and pulling her away. "No I have to say goodbye to my friends. Please I will obey and cooperate with you as long as I get to say goodbye to all my friends." Mikan begged and pleaded with the principal. "Alright but don't tell them where you are going." The ESP said quickly giving in.

As Mikan ran off to go and say good bye to her friends Persona came in from standing in the doorway watching the entire scene. "Why are you letting her go and do that she might try to run away or worse tell them everything." Persona said. "I know she won't she knows that her friends won't be safe if she does that. On top of which she will completely cooperate with me if she does this." The ESP said.

"How do you know that she isn't going to break that promise?" Persona replied. "Well you are in a talkative mood for once. If you really want to know I know that, that girl will never break something that she promises no matter what it is." The ESP said as he began to walk towards the door and then he stopped and turned around. "Good bye we are off to Alice Academy America." He said as he left the room.

WITH HER CLASS

After Mikan finished running to the elementary school building trying to make sure that she got to say goodbye to her friends, she stopped and thought. "Will I ever get to see them again?" "Mikan?" Mikan turned when she saw her friends and Narumi sensei all talking in the hall.

FLASHBACK

"Come on you must know something after Ruka and I told you Mikan was taken you flipped out and ran off." Hotaru said moving her arms up and down. A day passed and her friend still wasn't back yet. What happened to her, knowing the baka anything?

"I remember that happening but when I got to the room I don't remember anything that happened." Narumi said disappointed. "But it has something to do with Luna." Narumi quickly added on.

"So you don't remember anything that happened once you got to the room? What the heck happened to Polka?" Natsume asked. "I don't know-." Ruka began but as he looked outside he saw Mikan walking and talking to herself.

PRESENT TIME

"Huh Ruka-pyon, Narumi-sensei, Hotaru, Natsume?" Mikan asked she realized that this was strange she went missing yesterday. "Guys!" She yelled and ran up and gave them all a hug. Hotaru let it slip this one time she was missing and she was so worried about her.

"You baka where were you?" Hotaru asked. "Right I am only here to say good bye for now to you guys." Mikan explained. "WHAT?" They all shouted. "I am not allowed to say the reason why I am leaving or where I am going though." Mikan replied. "What do you mean?" Narumi asked stunned. "Well like I said I am staying somewhere else I asked if I could say goodbye for now to you guys." Mikan answered.

"Okay I don't get this." Ruka admitted. "Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Narumi-sensei, and Natsume good bye for now." Mikan said as tears were once again streaming over her face. "Good bye." She said again in a whisper. Mikan then ran from the hall and in the way of the Northern Forest where she would meet up with the ESP.

"Wait Mikan." Narumi called out, but it was no use she wasn't going to come back. Natsume was pissed before but now he was furiously pissed. He chased after Mikan and turns out he was faster than her. Natsume dragged her into the forest where it cloaked the two of them.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted shocked. Natsume didn't stop he kept running until where they were completely cloaked by trees Natsume pulled Mikan in front. "Mikan what do you mean by goodbye?" Natsume asked. "Nothing just goodbye." She said in a whisper.

"I don't accept that." Natsume said as he pushed her against a tree. "Don't you understand anything?" Natsume asked he slammed his lips on hers. Mikan was stunned and didn't know what to say. "Natsume?" was all she could say. "Oh so I see that was more than a good bye then." The ESP said as he came out from the tree he was hiding behind.

"Mikan its time to go now." The ESP said walking out and grabbing her wrist. Natsume was completely stunned himself he didn't know what came over him all of a sudden. "Hey let her go." Was all Natsume said. "No." The ESP replied not caring. "Let her go." Natsume said as fire appeared on his around him and the principal. "Persona come here please and teach this boy a lesson will you?" The ESP said simply.

"Right." He said appearing out of the dark forest. "Natsume do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Persona asked. "Let Mikan go." Natsume said. "No she is needed by the Elementary School Principal." Persona said lugging at forward with his death alice ready.

"Stop!" Mikan shouted she pulled her wrist away from the ESP and ran in front of Mikan to stop Persona attack. "Stupid girl." Persona shouted as he continued with the attack. As the attack came closer a bright light intercepted Persona attacks. The Nullification alice worked against this attack.

"Stop this on Natsume I agreed I would help you don't hurt my friends or the ones I love." Mikan shouted. "Persona stop Mikan lets go." The ESP said grabbing her wrist again. "Bye Natsume." Mikan said as she turned to look at Natsume for the last time in quite some time. "Hn." Was all he replied with but inside he was yelling for Mikan not to go.

**A/N: So that was chapter three I think I will take a break for a while. I hate the bug. But it gives me more time to write on this. So how did you like it, please excuse my grammar I suck at grammar. Please review. I really don't know what else to say I am too tired to say anything. So bye. Please review. :D Going to sleep early, yay. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	4. Chapter 4: The Leaving

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but this weekend and beginning of the week was hectic. My sister came back from college with her boyfriend so they had my laptop and then we had to celebrate Christmas early and then we went ice skating. Finally they left yay. No jerky sister. Please review and enjoy the story. Sorry again for not updating I hope to update every day or every other day. ALSO THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA IN THE LATER CHAPTERS SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA IN ABOUT THE 90 CHAPTERS DON'T READ THIS THEN.**

"Mikan, Mikan." Natsume kept repeating over and over again. He just saw her begging pulled away by the ESP or also known as Kuonji along with Persona following them. "What is happening?" Natsume asked. He would usually keep his cool but with Mikan disappearing and being absent and then suddenly showing up talking about leaving he couldn't take it.

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted running other to help his friend that was screaming and shouting Mikan's name. "Ruka-san, and Natsume what is going on?" Narumi asked as he and Hotaru stopped to help Ruka quiet Natsume. "I don't know all I know is that he wouldn't stop shouting Mikan's name." Ruka said quietly.

He was also upset that his first crush was gone and not coming back or at least that's what he thought. He was quickly jerked from his thoughts as he heard Hotaru shoot the baka gun. "Ouch what was that for Imai!" Natsume shouted. "Stop shouting already and tell us what happened baka." Hotaru replied.

"Mikan is gone." Natsume said under his breath after get hit and being quieted down. "What do you mean by gone?" Narumi asked getting into the conversation himself wanting to know what happened to his favortive student. "Persona and Kuonji have her under their control." Natsume replied lifeless.

"Those Bastards!" Narumi shouted himself. Natsume was shocked that the weird teacher actually knew that kind of language. Ruka and Hotaru were shocked at hearing Narumi say this even though they heard him say it before. Narumi then began to mutter things under his breath, like it will only happen again, and so on.

"Narumi what is going to happen to Sakura-san?" Ruka asked with fear in his eyes. He knew what Persona and the ESP did to Natsume and feared for Mikan. "Narumi-sensei what is going to happen to Mikan?" Hotaru asked. She was also fearing what would happen to the baka. "What did the baka do that caused all this to happen." Hotaru said sobbing.

"It wasn't what she did it was what happened before she was born. It doesn't really include you all so don't get involved I bet Mikan left with the ESP to protect you all. Do not break what she has set up to protect you guys and the school." Narumi said as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Do you expect us to sit here and do nothing?" Natsume shouted losing his cool again. Narumi slapped Natsume. Natsume stumbled back unsure of what to do. "STOP IT, MIKAN SACFICED SO MUCH DO NOT LET IT GO TO WASTE!" Narumi shouted back. "Narumi-sensei." Natsume said. He nevered called him that.

**With the ESP and Mikan**

"Alright Persona how about you join us on this trip and keep Mikan company?" Kuonji asked knowing that Persona would not disobey him. "Right sire." Persona said. "Go get our three tickets then they are already reserved first class." Kuonji said. As Persona left, Kuonji(**A/N: I finally found the ESP's real name its Kuonji sorry for saying this now.)** turned around and looked at Mikan he was only about two or three inches taller than Mikan so he really didn't have to look down too much.

"In America and on the plane we are going to put on an act. It's that Persona is your father and you are my favorite student. Also you will be in the DA class going on missions just like your little boyfriend Hyuuga." Kuonji said with a smirk. "N-no please don't." Mikan said barely even a whisper. "Nope this is going to stay like this." Kuonji said pulling Mikan toward the way of the boarding platform.

As they were about to get on the boarding dock Mikan heard someone running. Being her curious self she looked to see what it was. When she saw who it was she just stood there shocked wondering why that person was there. She then broke the grasp Kuonji had on her hand and just stood in that spot dumbfounded. The person fell to their knees and pulled Mikan into an embrace.

Mikan then relized that there were tears escaping her eyes she couldn't take it anymore she began crying she didn't want to leave Gakuen Alice and all her friends. They slowly became her family there and she was so upset that she was being forced to leave. The ESP grew tired of waiting for Mikan and when he heard her crying he finally decided to turn around.

Before him was Mikan crying in a hug with the High School Prinipal. "Dang it I thought you didn't know that we were leaving." Kuonji said grabbing Mikan and pulling her back. "Elemetary School Prinipal Kuonji, how can you take away Mikan from Gakuen Alice, and me her own uncle?" He shouted.

People around them didn't really care what was happening between the small group of three. It was none of their business to begin with so they just continued with what they were doing before or where they were going. "W-what, my u-uncle you?" Mikan asked shaking. She quietly stepped back she was lost and confused at what was unfolding before her eyes.

"You bastard, what gave you that right to tell her that?" Kuonji shouted pulling Mikan behind him. Mikan didn't have anything to say she was confused, hurt, and scared of what was going to happen to her in the future. "Wait at least tell Mikan what happened in the past." The HSP said realizing what was going to happen. "NO it's not our story to tell her and I wouldn't tell her anyway." Kuonji said.

Kuonji then turned around and began to walk off pulling a confused dead-feeling Mikan behind him. "Wait, please!" The HSP shouted falling to his knees on the floor again sobbing. He ruined his promise that he made to Yuka and Izumi. His brother Izumi and his wife Yuka. "Please forgive me." He chocked out between sobs.

When he gathered himself and got up, he walked over to the chairs and sat down and stared out the window and he saw Mikan looking out of the plane window and tears streaming down her face. She was off to America, her new future awaited her in Alice Acadmey America. Where she would become a dangerous student and a double life one of a student and one of a singer.

**A/N: This is new revised chapter four of I Will Find and Protect You. I hated the original chapter the ESPXMikan is just plain gross, sorry about that, please enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Terrible News on campus

**A/N: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN SORRY BUT THE LAPTOP THAT I HAVE MY CHAPTER ON DIED AND I FINALLY HAVE IT BACK YAY! BUT SADLY SCHOOLS BACK SO UPDATES WILL BE AS OFTEN AS I HAVE TIME. Gomen again. Also does anyone have any good American names to use in this fanfic even though I live in the US I really don't know any good ones. Thanks so much. Please review it will help me think of new ideas. **

Mikan starred out the window of the plane as she let her silent tears fall. There was no way out of this now. Persona, as her pretend father, Kuonji as the horrible new principal of AAA was sitting right next to her. She hated the thought of doing "favors" for this bastard all he did was corrupt people.

"Mikan we are almost there." Kuonji said. "How about we change the plans a little, Mikan?" Kuonji asked knowing this would get her attention. "Since you are going to be a star, Persona's appearance will not suit you so, he will not be your father in America then. Although you will still remain the favorite student of the DA class." Kuonji said the last part in her ear though so Persona didn't hear it even though he was asleep.

The small group of three were in first class and being the only ones in that part of the plane they could talk freely about anything that they wanted without anyone knowing what they were saying. "Really- wait what do you mean by a star?" Mikan asked, her attitude in her voice going from somewhat cheerier to confusion.

"Well you are going to be a singing star in America. Also there will be help to get you to where you are going to get in a couple of months." Kuonji said dully not caring at all his plan was fool-proof and no one can stop what was going to happen.

"What why didn't you tell me this before?" Mikan asked getting a bit angry at him. "If I told you then you wouldn't have had come, even if it was to keep your friends and school safe." Kuonji said while smirking. Mikan glared at him, the change was beginning to show in Mikan and this was a change that would not disappear.

Mikan just turned her head looking out the window again. All this was going way to quickly she hated the thought of having any of her friends being hurt. "Are we almost there?" Mikan asked her angry showing by the second. "Be patience." Persona scoffed.

BACK AT GAKUEN ALICE

"Imai-san do you know anything that happened to Mikan?" Ruka asked as he took his seat. "No I do not." Hotaru replied sounds bored. "GOOD MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL CLASS!" Narumi sensei called out not wanting to arise anything abnormal.

As Narumi sensei called the role he looked down at the name spot where Mikan's name should have been. "I guess she really isn't coming back." Narumi whispered to himself. At that moment Sumire picked it up with her cat hearing.

"WHAT? Where is Mikan?" she yelled out even though she didn't hate Mikan she didn't cooperate fully with her but she did like her to be her friend. "What are you talking about?" Narumi said laughing.

Ruka, Hotaru looked at Narumi with pleading eyes, there would have been another set of eyes except there owner was out sulking about. He never did get that chance to say goodbye completely to her.

Even though Narumi didn't want to say no to those eyes he had to he knew their safety was at risk if they were to find out what happened. "Nothing at all happen my dear beloved students." Narumi sang back trying to make it look like nothing was wrong at all.

Right at that moment the door busted open and rushing in was Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai along with the rest of the special alice class. "Mikan where is she." Tsubasa gritted though his teeth.

Tsubasa was looking for Mikan everywhere and he finally remembered completely what happened. "Well where is she?" Tsubasa spat again. "I don't know what you mean." Narumi said trying to sound as clueless as he could.

"Wheres Mikan?" Hotaru and Ruka asked. Hotaru for once had tears brimming at her eyes. Narumi didn't want everyone to be in danger, but he couldn't take it anymore. "She is with the ESP almost to America right now." Narumi said falling down to the floor.

"WHAT!" The entire class shrieked along with the special class. "She isn't coming back. Please forgot about her, she did it to protect us all." Narumi said losing all the strength he brought up to say that.

Narumi didn't say anything at all he couldn't stand the thought that he wouldn't see his "daughter" anymore. He was eating him from the inside out. "Narumi are you serious?" Natsume asked. He had just walked into class right after the special class got there.

So he just stood there and didn't care about anything anymore, but when he heard what Narumi just said the rooms temperature grew sky high in only a few seconds. He was furious that Narumi thought that they should all just forget about Mikan.

She was their savior in a way a light in the darkness to them. Natsume's, Nobara, the rest of the dangerous class and many others. He never wanted to forget about her not now not ever.

"Natsume?" Narumi said as he looked at his furious eyes.

**A/N: sorry its so short meant to be longer but I don't have much time right now. Sorry so much Homework and tests. Sorry for the grammar and also PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally America

**A/N : Thank you Memiii for reviewing my story. Yay not so much homework tonight so I get to write a new chapter. Also the chapters might be shorter because I do have some other things to do but I will try my best to get them longer and updated faster. Also what is happening in America as they get from the airplane to AAA its quick sorry really tired right now. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything else that might be claimed as someone else's while I write this chapter.**

"Natsume when did you get here?" Narumi asked feeling like he was shrinking before Natsumes furious eyes. He didn't know what was going on. He was surprised what was going on. "What do you mean America?" Natsume asked growing more furious by the second.

"The ESP and Persona are taking her to America. Remember the second alice that she has?" Narumi asked finally standing up from the floor. "The Steal-copy-delete Alice right its another rare alice along with Nullification alice." Hotaru said standing up and joined Natsume on the floor.

Hotaru wanted to know what happened with Mikan as well as Natsume and Ruka. "Right, Mikan's mother Yuka had that alice along with another. Although something horrible happened after Yuka and Izumi finally decided to get married. Although I am not sure what happened though." Narumi said in one breath.

"Well after that Izumi died and the ESP was the cause of it Ruka wanted revenge so she took some of Persona's death alice and another alice from someone and placed them inside of the ESP. The ESP's alice is the clone alice so there are so many of him. Although the one here is only able to clone, but due to what Yuka did he can't clone anymore." Narumi summed up.

"So basically what the ESP did was force Mikan to move to America to take out the alice stones?" Ruka asked. "Yes he did but he decided to move their to keep Mikan there as punishment for what her mother did to him." Narumi answered.

Once again silence filled the room, along with the tears beginning to fill the eyes of everyone. "I-it's all my fault." Tsubasa said as he fell to his knees. "I was in the dangerous class and I couldn't even help to stop the ESP."

"It's nobody's fault that Mikan sacrificed herself so that we could be safe." Hotaru said tears were now pouring down her face. Will she ever be able to see her idiot baka again? The entire classroom was now filled with silent sobs.

IN ALICE ACADEMY AMERICA

"Thank you for riding with us today please enjoy your stay here in America." The intercom. "We are here now Mikan, also we need to get you into English lessons starting right after you finish unpacking." The ESP said standing up and pulling Mikan up with him.

"Lets go Persona." The ESP said. After they got out of the airport Mikan look all around they were in New York City. Mikan was surprised at all the tall buildings surrounding around the entire city she had been to Tokyo but she barely ever saw it again after entering the academy.

Only once when she was trying to save Natsume from Reo and then she didn't really pay attention. Oh Natsume how much she missed him. "Mikan get in we are leaving." The ESP snapped at her.

"Right." She squeaked she wasn't used to talking to the ESP and his nasty attitude and she was still unsure about what exactly he wanted from her. The ride was quick though Alice Academy America was located in NYC.

"Hey get out of the car now baka. We've arrived baka now get out and get unpacked you have lessons in a hour also heres your information. Some DA students will be here to also help you unpack soon." The ESP said waving his hand back as he walked away with Persona at his heels following him.

Mikan got her suitcase out of the trunk and began to lug it up to her dorm. "So I am a special star and a dangerous class student." Mikan whispered to herself. "So you're the that I was sent to help unpack. Joy." Was all the mysterious student said.

"Whatever. Whats your name?" Mikan asked brushing him off somewhat. "My name is Haru thank you very much, Haru Yamamoto. I am originally from Japan too." Haru said walking to catch up to Mikan.

"Another guy from the DA will be here soon. I heard that you can't speak english too well so I will help you all I can." Haru replied pulling open her dorm door and dragging her in. The room was giant. In total it had four different rooms.

A bedroom with a bathroom linked to it(I didn't count the bathroom as an actual room though so I guess five rooms in total.) A kitchen a living room with a tv and stero and a guest bedroom also with a bathroom.

"Wow I guess all these dorms are the same." Haru said. "You see I am your neighbor." Haru added on. "Wow do you ever shut up?" Mikan asked as she walked into the bedroom. The walls were a light shade of pink. She threw she suitcase on the bed and began to unpack.

Haru walked into the bedroom and watched her as she unpacked. "So are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Mikan said with a laugh. "Right." Haru said with a laugh. 'Wait a second I am supposed to be different, cold and cruel to people not laughing.' Mikan thought to herself.

"I cannot be that person when I am around someone like Haru though." Mikan thought out loud. "What are you talking about?" Haru asked. "Oh nothing." Mikan replied quickly. Haru pushed her up against the bedroom wall.

"What was it that you were saying?" Haru asked with a smirk. "Nothing that is of t-to much importance." Mikan said as a huge blush was upon her cheeks it was getting too cramped for her likings.

"Oh really?" Haru said as he inched closer to her face. As he was only a couple of centimeters away from her lips he stopped and what surprised him was that Mikan met his lips instead. 'What am I doing I shouldn't do this I think I am in love with Natsume' Mikan thought to herself.

Haru didn't think about anything else that was going on and instead deepen the kiss. Mikan forgot about everything and just focused on the kiss. As they pulled away they just gazed at each others eyes and Haru pulled her into a hug.

**A/N: Okay so here is the chapter sorry but the ending I just had to put. I don't think that there is a fanfic where Mikan goes to AAA and doesn't fall for another guy there and makes all news friends. But please review. Thanks updating someday soon I can only hope. NxM will be coming soon. Please review again.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Mikan and Haru

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for quite some time a lot of things have happened in only a short time. Well don't want to complain or wine so on with the story. Also if someone can remember the age of Mikan then that would help out awesomely. I am not good at drawing at all so my friend will draw a picture of Haru for me and I will post it on my account and thank you everyone that has reviewed and alerted my story as an alert message for when I update and adding it to their favorites. Thank you everyone. Please review. And thanks again. **

America Alice Academy

Mikan was just getting out of bed for her first day of Alice Academy in America. She glanced over to her alarm clock. The ESP got her the new alarm clock when they arrived at the academy. Mikan kicked off the bedding and slowly got up out of bed, she didn't know how to exactly act thanks to what Haru did the night before.

She had just met him and as they were unpacking Mikan's things Haru just randomly kissed her then blushed and hit himself and ran out. About five minutes after that Haru ran out another boy in the DA class came in and finished unpacking with Mikan. After that they had a little chat together.

The guy's name she found out was Kevin, Kevin was in the same class as her and Haru and they all would be put into the DA class together. Even though Mikan felt strangely nervous around Kevin although Kevin acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As Mikan kept thinking of Kevin she kept thinking about all that had happened so far.

Mikan threw her pjs on the floor of the bathroom then she turned on the water. She let the cold water and then the hot water wash over her body quickly waking her up. 'So I guess that I should let my new self show.' Mikan thought to herself.

As Mikan got out of shower she wrapped her towel around her body and walked out to her closet in her bedroom and opened the door inside was a note and a couple of uniforms.

_Sakura-san:_

_These uniforms are for AAA (Alice Academy America) Wear anyone that you would like. There are a couple of different ones and one just for the DA class so you, Haru, and Kevin would be three of the very few that would wear that uniform. Please come to homeroom on time and stay outside the door until I call you in. Thank you._

**(A/N: This is a letter from her new homeroom teacher no clue what a good name for her would be so I just randomly gave her one. Also the uniforms are these. The summer uniform is a light pink skirt either short or long in length. The shirt being white with the same color of pink as the skirt, the winter uniform is a darker pink skirt same lengths, and also same shirt except there are different jackets. Theres a light blue hoodie and also a light pink jacket for the girls. The DA uniform is a black short skirt with a black blouse or black shirt.) **

Mikan read the note and looked at the uniforms again; she then decided to wear the DA uniform. She didn't want people to get too close to her for she feared the ESP would hold them against her if she did rebel against him or didn't get what he wanted. Mikan quickly got into her uniform she didn't want to be late for her first day after all.

As Mikan was turning around to go into the kitchen to get her breakfast there was a quick rash knocking on the door. Mikan scurried to get to the door to open it she had a feeling that she knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Sakura I see that you are up. Now follow me and hurry up and don't forget to grab your things like your backpack and key." The ESP said quickly walking down the hall. Mikan shrugged and went back inside her dorm which looked more like a small apartment and grabbed her things.

As she left her dorm she shut and locked her door she raced to catch up with the ESP who was leaning against the elevator door. "Hurry up stupid girl." He said as the elevator door opened up with a ding. The ESP and Mikan got in. As the door shut Mikan looked ahead and whispered to herself quietly so that the ESP wouldn't hear her. "Well now my new life begins here."

"Sakura today directly after school you are to come to my office to get ready for your debut which will be in about a week or two so you have a lot of work to get done so hurry and get there." He finished saying as the door opened up and the two of them went to get to the ESP's office although Mikan didn't know that yet.

"Mikan follow my every turn it is a very winding hallway." The ESP said quickly making quick turns going left and right almost every ten seconds. At the end of the hallway was a door, as they entered the door the ESP slammed it shut and glared at Mikan. Although Mikan was scared inside like heck she wasn't about to show it. It would ruin the act and façade that she was trying so hard to keep up.

"Stupid girl don't think I don't know what you are trying to do it will never work keeping up that façade of yours." He smirked then and continued. "I thought it might make you feel more comfortable knowing that I am able to watch everything that you do here at AAA as the new ESP here. Also don't forget about Gakuen Alice in Japan one snap of my fingers and you can regret ever being born but I'm sure that you already do don't you?" The ESP said laughing.

Little did the ESP know that outside the classroom that someone heard every word that the ESP said to Mikan and wanted to know everything about her and what she did to make him act like this? He seemed so nice to everyone, so why did he act like that. So many different thoughts were racing around in Haru's mind. (**A/N: yes its Haru who didn't see that coming also it will be a fight for Mikan in later chapters by Haru and Natsume but who also didn't see that one coming.? :p) **

Mikan felt like dying but that in a way was what the ESP wanted he knew that she would never take out the stones in him so he would just torture her instead to him it seemed like a fair trade. Mikan just tried to keep her façade up as long as she could. The ESP laughed again and kept his smirk on his face.

"Now get to class Mikan-chan." He said rolling Mikan's name, Mikan wanted to hit him so hard but remembered that he would just end up hurting her friends in GA so she decided to do what she was told, for now at least. The ESP went out of his office first and Mikan followed suit walking silently behind him not making a sound. As they were beginning to walk away Haru jumped out in front of them. "Why hello Haru-kun." The ESP said not really caring. "Haru." Mikan said letting the coldness ring out in the name. Haru flinched knowing that what he did last night was a complete mistake.

"Hey Mikan I was wondering, if you don't mind that I take you to the classroom." Haru said more like stated then asking. "No I don't mind lets go." Mikan said walking up next to Mikan. Mikan was so glad to have Haru at the time even though she was still extremely confused about how to act around him.

"Let's go." Haru said before taking her arm and pulling her along the winding hallway. The ESP stood there and watched them go and then smirked. He had a new plan coming into mind.

NOW THAT THE ESP IS GONE

"Hey let go of me." Mikan said slapping his hand off of her arm. She wasn't in the mood to be touched, tugged, or pulled anywhere. She was having a mental breakdown, she really didn't think about how much she would miss Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Narumi-sensei, and everyone else.

"Hey Mikan what did you do to get the ESP so pissed at you?" Haru said completely oblivious to the fact that Mikan was having a break down almost falling to the ground now(**A/N: Mikan is the one that's falling to the ground.)**. "Please don't talk about that." Mikan sobbed out. Haru looked down at her.

"Mikan what's wrong?" Haru asked still being oblivious. Mikan won't look him in the eye. Instead she just ran straight into him and continue to cry in his chest. Haru who was completely lost at this point only thought to comfort her. She was in a horrible state and Haru had a feeling that he was a big factor of how she got to that state.

"Hey Mikan its okay." Haru whispered in her ear. Haru hated seeing girls cry especially if he knew the girl. Even though Mikan was a new student that he only had just met the night before he couldn't help but feel like he knew her all his life already.

"Mikan, Mikan please stop crying." Haru muttered it was really paining him. All he could think of was that she had to stop her from crying anymore. He knew now that it was a very sensitive topic to talk about the ESP.

"Hey Mikan I think that you should know this but I heard everything that the ESP said. I'm sorry I know that I shouldn't listen to other people conversations but this one was harsh. I was just wondering what you did to get him like that. He seemed so nice to everyone else." Haru whispered in her ear.

Mikan sniffing quieted down after this and she looked up at Haru and then down again. "I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that but in truth I really don't know how I got the ESP on my bad side like that. It's alright that you heard at least I have someone here who I know, knows about how the ESP really is." Mikan said.

Haru pulled her chin to look at him. "Don't worry it's alright nothing is going to happen and also loving your uniform." Haru said with a smile and a laugh. Mikan's face went bright red and she slapped Haru. "YOU PERVERT!" Mikan shouted. Haru fell back in shock and then broke out in laugher right after it.

Mikan just joined in on his laugher. This was one of the only people that Mikan could only really trust and show her true self to.

**Finally I updated. Thanks for reading it and please review. If I get more reviewers I will update more and thank you all who have reviewed and for those who have added this story to their favorites and added it to their alerts. My school right now is going good I pray nothing bad happens but I am learning how to drive. I LOVE IT. I will try to update this weekend though hopefully I have a three day weekend. But if I don't I should have beforehand. Thank you again and please continue reading on with this story. **


	8. Chapter 8: Six Years Later

A/N Look I actually updated. Gomen about not updated for so long I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone except that these updates will probably be slow, this summer I have a lot of things to do. Im sorry but once school starts I will have a lot of free time. New school, less work though! Thanks and enjoy reading. This is the revised verison of chapter 8 Sorry I didn't think it though not much changed though. Chapter 9 might be up soon too. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice although I wish I did, but I would never think of killing Natsume or Mikan.

Six Years Later

A sixteen year old brunette girl was walking down the hallway with her bag in her left hand as she walked, her uniform showing all her curves; curves that other girls would kill for. Her waist long hair swishing back and forth as she walked, the short black uniform skirt ajoined with the black top as her uniform, showing that she was in the dangerous class. At first people in her class stayed away from her due to that fact, but they grew a strong sense of respect towards her, and basically worshipped her now, making fan clubs and stalking her trying to learn everything about her.

It did get annoying after awhile, although Mikan just kept quiet about it. One thing said wrong and everything that she knew now would turn into the deepest part of hell known. Mikan grew into a beautiful woman, along with growning from a flat chest into a C-sized chest. "Hey Mi-chan wait up!" Haru called out from behind her.

Her heart grew lighter when she saw that Haru was alright from the mission that the two had the night before. Same as Gakuen Alice missions were given to defeat Z, although their teacher in America was much worse than Persona could ever be. The two Persona, and Mikan had been growing closer over the years as Persona revealed what had happened in the past.

The sadness that Mikan felt from learning about what happened with her mother and father was felt by the people around her. Haru knew all of it, and her other friends knew parts of it. Finally catching up to Mikan, Haru grabbed her free hand and entwined them together. Mikan blushed harshly at this.

"Yo Mi!" Kohaku called appearing in front of Mikan with his alice teleportation, along with his other alice, the earth alice. Allowing him to levitate rocks, boulders, and other types of earth; and use the ability to throw them as an offense or defense attack. His amber hair was short and messy as usual, he was the other DA student Haru was referring to when Mikan and Haru first met.

Wearing the male form of the DA uniform everyone could still see his well fit 6-pack chest with the first few buttons undone, growing the attention of the fan girls on campus. He was tall like Haru, but wasn't as much as a dope as Mikan. Kohaku mad that Mikan didn't even respond or look at him grabbed her bag and flashed away. Mikan only sighed at how childish he still acted. "Haku!" Mikan called as he reappeared near the fountain that they were passing as they continued to walk to the classroom.

Of course they were late like always, but they all could care less, if they had to do missions than at least they could be given other special things, so Mikan and everyone else in America DA chose what they wanted to do instead of listening to what to do.

"OHAYO MI-CHAN!" Two voices called out behind Mikan smiling somewhat more now Mikan looked behind at the two short twins. "Morning." Mikan said quietly. "Hey." Haru said. "Hi Miku and Mika." Haku said as he saw the two. Miku walked over to her boyfriend and pecked him on the lips. "You know most people dating would like a better good morning, like that." Miku said smirking as her boyfriend blushed.

Miku the short purple hair twin who always seemed bossier than her younger sister, who had a B-sized chest, with curves showing her figure perfectly but not as much as Mikan smiled towards everyone, her black uniform swayed in the small gush of wind as she looked towards the sky, her blue eyes waiting for the last person to arrive. Miku loved to use her alice to cool down during the summer, the wind alice.

"Sorry I'm late. Hey everyone." A small voice said coming up extremely quietly behind Mika, but Mika didn't notice he was there before it was too late his arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up into the air. A screech was heard as it happened, shock was clearly evident on Mika's face. "Put me down!" Mika screeched towards Minoru. "Awww is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Minoru asked.

"Morning." Everyone called out towards the last member in the American DA class. Minoru nodded towards everyone smiling as he put his girlfriend down on the ground. Mika the long purple hair twin, who was identical to her older sibling minus the hair length also wearing the female form of the DA uniform simply ignored her boyfriend as she turned around and walked up to Mikan and hugged her. Miku used her alice the mimic alice, having the ablity to use all alices but only once at a time.

Minoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he hated how his girlfriend ignored him and gave him the cold shoulder at times. His forest green hair went down to the middle of his back and he was often mistaken for a girl, but he couldn't care less. His purple eyes gleamed with mischief and a smirk was across his lips. He was taller than Haru by about half a head. Minoru undid the buttons of his uniform DA jacket showing that he was wearing the DA uniform as well as everyone else. Using the ice alice he was cold to most people like Mikan but was nicer.

Mikan looked down at her feet as she walked, but Haru was confused at why she was acting so distance with everyone in the DA group too today. Pulling her aside he stared in her eyes, and he pulled her into a hug. "Mikan whats wrong, don't give us the cold shoulder too. You had a concert last night too after the mission. Did something happen?" Haru asked grabbing her shoulders gently.

Looking into his blue orbs Mikan fell into a trance, she looked at Haru and all he was wearing and how he looked like. His hair was black but with blonde highlights going through his hair, his abs were better than Kohaku's if that's even possible. He stood at six foot two. His alices being water and fire, two alices that would normally never go together, but Haru was an exception apparently. Mikan loved the feel of being with Haru, she was deeply in love with him, but still something felt wrong. Her memories of when she was at Gakuen Alice were gone and replaced with new ones with new friends at Alice Academy America, only a few things only remained in her mind, Natsume a name that she could never forget. Why though she didn't know she only knew that she should keep that name close to her heart.

"Mikan?" Haru asked to a dazed Mikan. "Oh H-haru, I'm sorry its just that its hard to act cheery when I'm not, so that damn bastard will not cause anymore trouble." Mikan said spatting the last part with vemon clearly in her voice. "Look on the bright side Mikan." The twins said together hugging her from behind with Minoru and Kohaku patting her back. "Yeah that bastard will never harm you again. Espically with Haru by your side." Kohaku teased flashing a sly smirk towards the two as he opened the classroom door, while Miku took Mikan's bag back and handed it to her.

"Kohaku!" The two blushing dopes yelled together. After Mikan finally got used to everything at AAA, she only opened up to Haru, it took about a year to become friends with the twins and the other two guys. Although Mikan still remembered Natsume, he was someone close to her heart, her first love. "It's true!" the other four said laughing, distracting the class inside, but they knew better than to bother the DA group when they were hanging out like that.

Haru ignored all of their laughs and bent down and pecked Mikan on the lips, they remained that way for about a minute a simple but meaningful kiss. Mikan turned bright red as everyone filed into the classroom. "Mikan-sama, Haru-sama, Miku-sama, Mika-sama, Kohaku-sama, and Minoru-sama!" the classroom echoed with cheers seeing as the popular group of AAA had just arrived.

"Thank you for joining us today. Although you six are ordered to see the principal now." Their teacher said pushing up his glasses confusion clear on his face. He didn't know what had happened years ago at GA but he was confused to why the principal wanted to see his least favoritve students plus his favoritve student Mikan.

"Yes." All six replied filing out of the room silently, the now dead silent room wondered to why and how the room got so quiet. "Back to the lesson then." The teacher continued. Groans were heard all over the room.

TO WHERE THE SIX ARE

"Mikan are you ready for this?" Haru asked walking beside his girlfriend. They knew the way by heart and didn't need to see where they were going to get to the ESP's office. "Yes I am although I think I might have done something wrong." Mikan said in a worry voice. "Although Mikan was able to be her original self around these five anyone else that she was around that annoyed her she would snapped. A dark black side of her would emerge and no mercy would be shown.

"Mi-chan I'm sure everything is going to be alright." Miku said as Mika elbowed her is the stomache trying to get her to drop the subject. Tension was felt throughout the air, it was thick enough to be cut with a knife. As they arrived at the office door Haru knocked.

No respond was heard except a muffled voice softly saying to come in. Persona stood by the door as he held the door open for everyone to enter, as everyone came it, it quickly got cramped. Three sits were around the desk of the ESP, pulling their girlfriends the guys went over to the seats , sitting down and pulling them on top of their laps.

"Glad you all could come love birds now for the actual part of the plan, Mikan you and all your friends here at AAA will be going over to GA to live from now on until I call you back here to America." The ESP said as he pulled out all the information and plane tickets. "My guards have packed all your belongings so you can leave immediately." The ESP informed them getting up and leaning against the wall. "Persona you will accomply them on this trip." He said simply a nod was given in agreement.

No sound was heard other than the breathing Mikan didn't see any problem with this, she was a new person, no more like the old Mikan to new people (that she didn't remember). These five people around her now were the only people she needed, no more friends needed to be brought into this war. 'I still regret bringing these five into this war that was meant just for me.' Mikan thought to herself.

"kan, Mikan you there?" Haru asked getting up from the seat and carrying her out of the office bridal style. "Haru!" Mikan squealed blushing. "Just sit still. Looks like we have to go to the airport directly from here." Haru said pouting. "Oh Haru are you really that upset about leaving?" Kohaku asked smirking. "Yeah are you I mean new people, new start." Minoru replied waiting for Haru to reply with his usual stupid answer, but no answer came.

"Haru?" Mika asked, while Miku was watching him like a hawk. "Nothing, lets just go." Haru said not looking back. "Okay." Everyone replied somewhat taken aback from what he said instead of a stupid comment.

As they walked towards the airport it was completely silent, it was going to be one heck of a ride to Japan.

(To lazy to write about the plane ride.) 

AFTER THE PLANE RIDE

Mikan walked off the plane hand in hand with Haru having a hard glare from the two of them, the other two pairs were exact images of Mikan and Haru. A limo pulled up beside the six of them outside the airport. They silently got into the limo, for once the quiet was a good blessing hiding the truth from coming out.

"We have arrive ladies and gentlemen." The man driving said as he got out quietly and opened the door, to his surprise the six were already out and were beggininng to walk towards the school gate without a pause in their step. "Wow how strange." The man said as he got back in the limo and drove off.

Passing by students were amazed by who was standing by the Gakuen Alice gate Mi Yukihara the famous worldwide known pop star. "Oh my god its Mi Yukihara!" girls and guys were screaming running up to the gate to welcome her and her friends. "Yukihara?" Narumi question as he walked through the halls. It couldn't be, not her. Narumi broke into a full running sprint to get to the gates quickly. When he got there he wasn't able to see anything until a loud crackling sound behind the crowd was heard all the students. "Jinno-sensei!" Everyone shrieked running to the sides to make a clear path. At the front of the gates was a waist length brunette haired girl. "Mikan?" Narumi asked confused. A cold hard glared was all he got in respond to the question.

"It is you Mikan-chan." Narumi screamed running towards her. The five people standing next and behind Mikan quickly glared at him and he cowered away. Mikan looked further behind Narumi and Jinno (who stood there with his mouth open, after realizing who the girl was) and saw the HSP. "Mikan its so wonderful to see you again, its been a while. How have you been my niece?" The HSP asked giving the signal for the school gates to be opened.

"Uncle I have been fine, but I have been better. Can we all go now?" Mikan asked as she shot a glare towards Jinno, Narumi, and the other students. Her uncle made sure to come to AAA when he heard that Mikan had lost her memories. He introduced himself to her in a better way than when she had her memories at GA. "They are getting damn annoying." Mikan continued. "Mi-chan please watch the language." Miku said as Haru laughed along with Minoru and Kohaku. "Fine." Was all Mikan replied with pouting. "Lets go Mikan." Haru said as he pecked her cheeks .

"Wow Mi Yukihara is so amazing!" They all cheered together. The HSP looked towards the two teachers demandingly. "Classes are still going on shouldn't you all be in them?" Jinno demanded. The students scurried away quickly but not without the kids going in all different directions passing on the news about the six new students and the coolest one of the group. Mi Yukihara.

"Lets get the six of you to your class now. Everything is the same as it was at AAA but we only have three rooms open for special stars though." The HSP said. "Its okay HSP." Miku said. "Yeah we will work it out okay." Mikan said it as a statement. "Right." HSP replied. "Class 1-A you know where to go I presume right?" Mr. Yukihara asked. "Yep." Mikan replied quickly grabbing Haru's hand and walking forward.

"You guys know where it is right?" Mikan asked Miku and the rest. "Yeah it's the same as America's campus only smaller." Kohaku replied. "Good see ya guys." Mikan said smiling towards her boyfriend. "I have something I want to show Haru." Mikan said smiling and then running off with Haru right next to her where he should be.

"Mikan where are you taking me?" Haru asked laughing as he saw Mikan running trying to avoid things that were coming up in her path. "It's a surprise." Mikan said laughing along. Laughing was the only thing heard through the trees. "We're here!" Mikan shouted towards Haru "I'm right here you don't have to yell." Haru replied laughing. He grabbed Mikan and pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her waist. In front of the two were sakura trees that were in full bloom and in the trees was Miku using her wind alice. "This is going to be beautiful!" She whispered loudly to the other three. Mikan didn't remember much of anything other than she was here once but why she left she didn't know, but she had a feeling that the ESP was a part of it. The Sakura trees were something that remained in her memories.

"Oh Miku don't blow it." Her sister said as she hushed her. The cherry blossoms gently blew around the couple as Haru leaned in and kissed Mikan. Mikan deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Haru's neck and kissing even harder. Haru only responded by nudging the bottom of Mikan's lip asking to gain entrance Mikan gladly allowed him to. Their tonuges had a war and Haru won.

They had been doing this for about five and a half years now, and they weren't shy about doing things like this anymore.

Up in the trees Minoru smirked along with Mika as they took pictures of the two planning to give them an early surprise they were about to leave the two love birds, until a black hair teenager with messy hair. His biceps were showing clearly through his black uniform shirt that had almost all the buttons undone. His crimson red eyes pierced through the couple who still weren't aware of the intruder.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked in amazement to what she was doing and to why she was here. "Yes." Mikan replied unaware as the two finally stopped making out. "M-Mikan is that really you?" Natsume asked as he glared at Haru cruelly. "That's my name." Mikan replied coldly this time. Natsume didn't care what had just happened he ran up and hugged her. "W-Who are you?" Mikan asked frightened. "I'm Natsume Mikan remember?" Natsume asked. "Haru help. I don't know you." Mikan said frightened taking a few steps back and into Haru's chest.

"What!" Natsume cried out falling down to his knees. "How did you forget? Baka." Hotaru asked coming into clearing along with Ruka. "I don't remember I just want to be left alone. Leave me alone! Damnit!" Mikan screamed out as she held her aching head. "Mikan please calm down." Miku, and Mika said as they jumped down from the tree with their boyfriends in tow.

"Mikan lets go." Haru said picking up Mikan bridal style and jumping into the tree. "Goodbye for now you three." Haru said as he jumped away leaving everyone in the dust. The other four jumped away a few seconds later.

A/N: sorry I took so long to update thank you for reading please review. And thanks again for everyone who reviewed soon I am also posting another story either for shugo chara or Tokyo mew mew or maybe both. THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9: Hectic Morning

A/N: Look update soon thank you for all who favored and reviewed. :D Although this can't be updated maybe for a week or two maybe three. I have drivers ed even though im 15 but the driving part is soon Im so excited! Please enjoy and please review and thanks for all the silent readers as well. _**For people who already read chapter 8 of the story I had to change a few things because it didn't match up with something I am going to write on in the future. Thanks just wanted to give you the heads up.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. No matter how much I wish.

Mikan stared out into space as Haru continued to carry her through the air, she was used to Haru being there for her because of missions. Although ever since that time her memories have been gone only a few things remained, small things like names and nothing beyond that.

Flashback

Mikan who had just arrived at AAA only weeks ago was going on her first mission as a DA student along with Haru her partner. During these weeks at AAA she only stayed close to Haru and never talked, although it really didn't matter.

When the other students in her class saw her DA uniform they knew to stay far away from her as possible. Mikan's coldness didn't deplete either, even to the other DA students she acted extremely cold towards, brushing past them somewhat pushing them out of the way, and avoiding them at all costs.

They took it as her being either a brat, or someone similar to them, of course they assumed it was the first choice. "Mikan look out!" Haru shouted grabbing Mikan's hand and dragging her the rest of the way. "You know you get into a lot of trouble, no matter what you do." Haru said chuckling.

"Hey!" Mikan snapped back pouting. "I'm not that much trouble." She continued."Yeah you say. Beware up here there is a warehouse and they are Z's minions." Haru said glancing through the trees they were currently jumping from.

"Hey what are you looking for?" Mikan asked dumbly. "Baka you should know that we are on a mission. Anything can happen on a mission, even our own deaths." Haru said stressing the words towards the end."Oh." Mikan replied she shivered as she kept thinking about what Haru said. She didn't want to throw herself in dangers way.

The rest of the way to the warehouse was silent, Mikan couldn't get what Haru had said before out of her mind. "Mikan we're here." Haru said in a hushed voice. "Right lets go." Mikan said grimacing at the thought of having to kill people.

Mikan looked towards the opening, the time there didn't take too long, and now is when the fight actually Haru and Mikan began their ways out of the trees without being seen Mikan fell on the ground and yelped by accident.

"Mikan!" Haru shouted looking over to see Mikan gently rubbing off her pants that had leaves and dirt now on them. Shouts were heard in the distance as there was rustling of leaves and branches. In front of Haru and Mikan stood eight tall men, all dressed in black.

"Hey look what we have here Cody and Drew." The middle guy said pointing their finger towards the two."Looks like two little kids got lost. Might as well have some fun with them." Cody replied smirking.

"Let's leave the boy when we're done with him and take the girl back." The man named Drew said smirking. "Haru what do we do?" Mikan asked softly so that the men couldn't hear her. "Don't panic, use self-defense and use your alices." Haru said pulling his right hand in a fist.

"NOW!" Haru shouted throwing his fist towards the middle man. His fist struck the man straight across the check leaving a red mark forming into a bruise."Damn brat!" he shouted grabbing him by the hair, but Haru duck head-butting him in the gut. Losing his air the man fell to the ground gasping,

"Everyone says that I don't use my head. How about now?" Haru asked laughing hard. "Get *Gasp* Those *Gasp* Kids." The man on the ground gasped out before being knocked out by Mikan who kicked his head.

"Mikan watch out behind you!" Haru basically screamed. Behind Mikan were two of the men, Drew and Cody. Without any hesitation they grabbed her and pulled her arms behind her back making her scream out in pain, Haru glared furiously at the two men.

"Now why don't we continue the fun. You five take care of that little brat." Cody barked. "You can handle just one little kid. Right?" Drew asked snickering."Haru help." Mikan whimpered before dropping her head letting the tears fall from her eyes freely. "You bastards let her go. She did nothing wrong!" Haru screamed towards the two.

"Sorry lover boy but it's time we leave." Drew said smirking before the two vanished with Mikan in their possession. "MIKAN!" Haru shouted trying to push past the five men advancing on him. "Get out of my way." Haru said in a low voice.

"Oh it looks like we made him angry." One guy chuckled. "I agree lets hurry up and finish this, I have better things to do." Another replied smirking.

One man tried to grab Haru but fire came out of nowhere and surrounded the six. "I told you get out of my way. I warned you, your fault." Haru said his bangs covering his eyes. "Dude whats wrong with that kid." The guy said backing up and burning his arm on the fire.

"Get away from the kid!" another man said. "Give me back my friend!" Haru shouted letting his fire go wild. "Grab that kid!" the fifth man said running towards him, but he didn't go far due to the fact that water shards smacked him in the face.

Fire then slapped him causing the temperature in his face was cold then hot making him lose conscious. "Now it's all your turns." Haru snapped turning towards the other men not even winking before water and fire shot towards the remaining four.

WITH MIKAN (_**MIKAN DOESN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THIS!**_)

Mikan was barely conscious and being dragged by Drew now, through the halls of the large warehouse. Mikan could only hear what was going on around her. "Sire we have brought the girl that you asked for." Drew said placing her down on the ground.

"Good job you too, but may I ask why you two didn't stay with your other six members of your team?" the man said in a low demanding voice. Mikan heard the two Drew and Cody shiver with fear as they replied with "We are terribly sorry sire we will stay together as a team next time.

Why did those two fear this man that much, and what would happen to Mikan, clearly this man wanted something with Mikan, but what. "Drew and Cody I need you two to go and find Shiki and Yuka in Japan immediately." The man quickly said.

"Yes sire." The two replied running off. "Okay little girl I know that you are still awake and that you can hear me." The man began. "If you don't listen this will be hell for you and your little friend too." He continued Mikan could hear the smirk on his face as he mentioned Haru.

Silence was heard around the room as the man began to walk towards Mikan for god knows what, Mikan was scared out of her mind, what was the man going to do to her, and Haru. A loud beeping noise was heard throughout the entire building as his walking stopped.

"Listen here Mikan you do not speak of anything I have just said to anyone, nothing of it. To be sure erasing your memory should be enough to keep you quiet until we meet again." The man said smirking. Mikan tried to get up, but she was too tired to, so all she could do was fall asleep.

"You won't remember this Mikan and Gakuen Alice." The man said as he put his hand over Mikan's head using his alice, the memory alice. Erasing all Gakuen Alice and all that had happened before she was captured by Drew and Cody.

"There sweet little Mikan. We will meet again." He said before vanishing out of the warehouse and escaping with everyone else leaving Mikan sound asleep on the warehouse floor, as her friend was coming to the rescue.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey Mikan we've arrive at the dorms." Haru said smirking thinking about what just happened before Mikan lost her memories she told him about her life at Gakuen Alice. Knowing that he won against her past love Natsume, made him feel victorious inside knowing that Mikan was all his and no one was going to change that unless Mikan was truly happy.

"Thanks Haru. I wonder who those people are. They acted like they knew me, but why did I get such a bad headache when they started talking to me?" Mikan asked Haru and herself. "I don't know why Mikan, but it really doesn't matter let's get settled in the rooms and go down to class." Haru said telling a small white lie.

A lie really never really anyone before so it wouldn't now, would it? "Hey Haru." Mikan said softly looking at him. Haru looked down staring in her carmel hazel eyes that were sparking with liviness. "Yes Mi." "Thank you for helping me before and thank you for being there for the last six years." Mikan said she could only show her old self around Haru, Miku, Mika, Kohaku, and Minoru.

"Anything for you." Haru softly replied kissing her. Off in the distance someone following the six shook with anger, so that's it she left for six years forget him and the rest and found a new boyfriend and friends. Hate and loathing is all he wanted to feel for her, but he couldn't. Natsume was still madly in love with Mikan even though so he thought that she wasn't.

"You will be mine again someday soon." Natsume said before hoping down from the tree going back to their spot, the Sakura Trees.

With Mikan and Haru 

"Hey Mi lets go and split up the rooms!" Mika said cheerfully. "Mika you do realize that there are only three rooms right?" Miku said sighing at her sister's forgetfulness. "Opps sorry so who goes with who?" Mika said bringing back her smile. "My sister is hopeless." Miku said sighing falling to the floor dramatically.

"Don't be so hard on her." Kohaku said laughing as Minoru started to look at the three rooms all side by side. "Well judging by- Ouff." Minoru started but was cut off as his girlfriend Mika threw a book at his head. "First where the hell did that book come from and why did you throw it at me?" Minoru yelled.

"First quiet down, second I just found it on the floor, it's a yearbook from a couple of years ago, and third because let the girls pick who they want to stay with. It's far after all we are girls so different factors go into play for us." Mika said smirking because she knew that she won the battle.

"Hey good play there Mika." Mikan said finally joining the conversation. "Thanks I knew I would win, it's me after all." She said with her ego growing bigger by the second. "Little sister I do have to give you credit, but did you have to throw the book at your boyfriend?" Miku asked laughing as Minoru continued to hold his head which was forming a bump as he glared at Mika.

"It was easier that way." Mika simply said and all three girls began laughing. "Do you think that we should tell them that the easiest way to split up the rooms is go with their boyfriends?" Kohaku asked the two other guys. "Nah let them continue to laugh as they are, it makes me happy to see Mikan happy. Compared to being cold all the time." Haru said smiling towards Mikan would turned around to ask Haru to join them.

"Your right lets go." Kohaku replied laughing as Minoru just nodded, he might be silent but he loved Mika, who knew that such a quiet guy could've fell in love with such an energetic girl. "Hey come on you guys were going to our rooms you coming?" Miku asked as she grabbed Kohaku's hand. Mika basically jumped onto Minoru's back getting a piggy back ride from her boyfriend. Mikan just hung onto Haru's arm and Haru wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mikan so you and I will be staying in a room together, right?" Haru asked. "Yeah what other way was there?" Mikan asked smiling innocently. "What were you three talking and laughing about then?" Haru asked annoyed that he was tricked. "Somethings that will remain secret. Bye you guys." Mikan called out as they all went into their rooms.

When they stepped in they were shocked someone had been there prior all their furniture was set up and all their clothes were put away. "Amazing I love still not having to do anything." Mikan said giggling at what the twins had said earlier. "Your right Mi, but I will not give stop bugging you about what you three were talking about earlier." Haru said as he inched towards Mikan.

Mikan only continued to back up as Haru took each step towards her. 'So once again I'm the prey.' Mikan thought laughing inside her mind. Although the laughing stopped when Mikan's back hit the wall. Haru was directly in front of Mikan as well once that happened Haru laughed, and pulled Mikan in a hug. Mikan began laughing. "Haru you idiot." "Your one just as well." Haru replied to the insult.

"Yep the two biggest idiots to have ever fallen in love." Mikan replied resting her head against his chest. Haru looked down at her hazel clashing with blue as he leaned in and kissed her of course Mikan kissed back. They were soon parted by force as the door swung open and in came Mika, Miku, Kohaku, and Minoru. "Hey why don't you two stop making out and go to class with us." Kohaku asked smirking towards the couple.

"No I would rather just stay here." Mikan said about to fall on the bed. (I'll describe the bedrooms later way to lazy right now) "No your coming with us." The five chorused as Haru picked her up and carried her out into the hall, before beginning to run off towards their new classes with their other four friends next to them all doing the same things to their girlfriends.

"Hey we aren't cripple." Miku shouted towards Haku. "I know but it's fun." He whined back towards his girlfriend. "Miku's right Minoru." Mika said to her boyfriend. "I don't have to listen to what you guys say. I will pretend like I never even heard you right then." Minoru said smirking.

"You twins do realize that your boyfriends will never let you have your way right, this is something that they can actually win at." Mikan said before innocently smiling towards the two guys that were throwing her a nasty glare.

"I was just being truthful." Mikan said fake tears filling up in her eyes. The guys stopped thinking that they were real tears. 'Mi will never change.' The twins and Haru thought to themselves. "Hey I heard that you three." Mikan said frowning. "Your wrong I do to change." She whined and pouted.

"Well now that what we said was true might as well go to class because we are here." Haru said laughing. "Your mean." Mikan said pouting. Haru continued to laugh as the sixteen year old brunette continued to pout. Kohaku and Minoru sighed as Miku knocked on the classrooms door.

A loud silence filled the class as the teacher slowly opened the door and looked out and saw the teens. "Yes hello Yukihara-chan and everyone else." Narumi said cheerfully. "Hey." "Hi" "Yo" were the only sounds of responding from the six, and they came from the guys.

The girls stood there amazed great the guy that gave them such a strange welcoming was going to be their homeroom and English teacher. "Come on in when I tell you okay." Narumi said going back to where the center of the classroom was.

"Today class we are having six special exchange students from Alice Academy America, sent from the previous ESP from Gakuen Alice, the new principal at AAA." Narumi said not enjoying that the ESP got what he wanted corrupting so many people, and ruining them and their lives.

"Come on in you six." Narumi called towards the voices behind the classroom door. The six filled in all holding hands with their boyfriend/girlfriend. "Well I'll let you introduce yourself then." Narumi said taking a few steps back waiting for the reaction for the rest of the class when she introduced herself.

"Yo, everyone I'm Haru (A/N: the other people from AAA will not have a last name. Sorry about that.)my alices are fire and water. I'm in the DA class and I love to be around my friends and my girlfriend." Haru said adding the last part so that he wouldn't be bothered by fangirls.

"Hey my name is Kohaku and my alice is the earth alice and I am also in the DA class, and same as Haru I love to be around the people I love and my girlfriend Miku." Kohaku said staring off blankly into the distance ignoring all the glances at him.

"Hiya I'm Miku the older twin sister of Mika, my alice is the wind alice and I too am in the DA class. My boyfriend is Kohaku and I love my friends and love laughing with them." Miku said staring at her sister bother wondering the same thing, why didn't Mikan introduce herself yet?

"Hello my name is Minoru and my alice is the ice alice, the DA class, and I don't really enjoy talking, but I love all my friends and my girlfriend Mika." Minoru said blankly not caring but everyone was wary of him due to the coldness in his voice when he spoke.

"Hi everyone my names Mika I'm Miku's younger sister and I have the mimic alice, I'm in the DA class, and I love to always have the chance to be hyper. I love my friend Mi-chan the most, and I love all my other friends as well. My boyfriend is Minoru." Mika said cheerfully.

"Okay that's it." Narumi said trying to advert the other kids attention. "Wait sensei, the girl next to Haru-sama didn't talk yet." A girl said in the next to back row. Sumire. "Of course Sumire-chan. Well go ahead." Narumi said sighing.

When all the attention was directed on Mikan she panicked, until a voice came in her head. 'Your Mi Yukihara, and you sing at concerts in front of millions.' Her voice chanted. "I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara, also known as Mi Yukihara, my original alices are nullification, and the SEC alice. With the second alice I am able to steal, copy, or erase any alice I can see, but with that alice I have so many more alices that its hard to believe it until you see it with your own eyes. I am in the DA class and my boyfriend is Haru." Mikan said her voice full of courage.

That courage was soon gone, because after she introduced herself the room remained quiet and stared at her like she was some kind of mutant. "Class lets welcome them-." Narumi started but was soon cut off by the class screaming. "WHAT!" "Class your scaring the new students." Narumi butt in.

"What is she doing her, she left six years ago." Sumire shouted and pointed towards Mikan. Her boyfriend Kokoro nodded in agreement. "Who me?" Mikan asked completely confused, her head started to get a horrible headache, but she decided to ignore it for now.

"Yes you Mikan-chan who else?" Anna and Nonoko asked somewhat angry that she never said goodbye to them. "I never came here, I don't know you people, what the hell are you talking about?" Mikan asked furiously. "Mikan…" The last row in the classroom whispered her name. "I don't know you." Mikan said coldly.

Haru and the other guys sighed, her cold side was coming out. Mika and Miku were standing by her side, backing her up completely. "Just stay the hell away from me all of you." Mikan said normally but colder than Persona ever could.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Narumi sighed as he went to go and open it. Shocked by who he saw at the door was written all over his face. "Persona, I thought you left." Narumi said. "I did but I came to see that these six got back here safely. Especially Mikan ever since _**that**_ happened, I can't believe that bastard of a principal sent her back here." Persona said clearly caring for Mikan.

"What the hell. I thought you were gone for good!" Natsume shouted from the back row. "Now now Natsume, deep down I know your glad that I'm back aren't you?" Persona mocked towards Natsume. "Persona-nii-chan!" Mikan said tackling him in a hug.

That sent the class into a shock that even a feather that would hit the floor could be heard. "Hey Persona how are you?" Mika and Miku asked together with a smile on their face. "I'm great I'm glad that nothing has happened yet, but like before beware." Persona said warning all six. "Yeap nii-chan." Mikan said cheerfully.

"Mikan get off of him!" Natsume and Narumi growled against the man being hugged by Mikan. "Why should I listen to you two? I don't even know you." Mikan stated coldly glaring towards the two. "Mikan." Narumi said quietly as his fist clenched. He heard about what had happened to Mikan during her first mission, although he thought he would've remembered something.

"Also Yukihara-san asked me to come and get you." He said smiling towards the young girl. Mikan nodded happily grabbing Haru's arm and running out of the room, taking the remaining four running, and laughing after them. "They are so like their normal-self's when those six are together." Persona said as a small laugh left his mouth. 'Was that a laugh?' Narumi asked in his mind, while Natsume glared at him.

"How are you two so close and why doesn't Mikan remember us?" Natsume demanded. "Simple but I was told not to tell. So not going to tell simple as that." Persona said with a smirk across his face. "Bastard." Natsume muttered under his breathe.

Persona just walked out of the room with a smile on his face, he remembered the day him and Mikan got so close, Mikan had lost her memories so he started over new with her. He avoided her almost all the time but that only got her curiosity perked up even more. So once they began talking getting to know one another he told her of what her mother and father were like and what they did.

Slowly Mikan began to love Persona like a brother and in a way he was. He should have been her older brother Rei Yukihara in her mind, which her father would've adopted if he was still alive. When Mikan heard the story she felt happy knowing that her father was someone that truly loved her and Rei and her mother wherever she was.

One day when Mikan and Rei were just talking a simple request help bring Rei to a better life. He asked Mikan to take away a great deal of his alice with her SEC alice, and Mikan gladly agreed to help make her nii-chan's life better, since it didn't even take that much to even use that alice to begin with.

"I will always be grateful to Mikan for doing that." Persona whispered as he walked down the hall to the teachers' lounge to finally relax since they had just arrived.

WITH HARU AND THE OTHERS

Mikan continued to drag Haru with her down the hall trying to beat the others to her uncle's office. Glares were thrown towards the six, but when they recognized Mikan they stopped with their mouths agape, the bubbly little girl was back.

"Come on you guys, bet my uncle wouldn't be surprised that Haru and me are first." Mikan taunted back towards the guys mainly. That really irked Kohaku he grabbed Miku's hand and ran as fast as he could. Minoru was being dragged by Mika, but a smile with laugher coming from it was upon his face.

"What do you think of that?" Kohaku asked as he and Haru were neck to neck now. Miku and Mikan just looked at each other and laughed at their boyfriends. Mika whose eyes were shut trying to get all her energy up to catch up to the four ran right into all four of them with Minoru as well.

The six fell to the ground laughing disturbing all the other classes, a few teachers looked out their doors to see what all the noise was about. "What are you six doing here?" a voice full of authority asked. Mikan spun around and glared at the mean teacher named Jinno, nicknamed Jin-Jin. Jinno shrunk when he saw who it was.

The glare from Mikan was cruel and full of cold full hate, he felt like he was an annoying pesky bug being prepared to be smashed by a fly swatter. "Sorry Mikan-sama." Jinno said bowing in apology. "I don't know who you are but just don't bother me and my friends again." Mikan said turning around and walking again. Haru entwined his hand with hers as they began to walk away.

"Wow that was intense even Jin-Jin got scared of Mikan." Misaki-sensei said as he walked up with his long beam stem that he just took back from Narumi in his hands. "Yeah I can't believe that _**that thing**_ happened to her." Another teacher said just as amazed as Misaki-sensei. "I heard what happened but I didn't think that it was true." Jinno said walking away with his frog on his shoulder.

"You heard that shes also Mi Yukihara right that famous singer known all around the world, they also got some contact in all the Alice schools around the world as well." Misaki-sensei continued as Jinno turned around and walked back.

"I'm fully aware of this. How old do you think I am?" Jinno asked with vemon in his voice. "Um never mind forget that I asked." Misaki-sensei replied walking the other way before he heard laugher again down the hall. "Better not mess with them Jinno." Misaki said as a warning that it would only lead to trouble.

Mikan and the others finally arrived at Yukihara's office and were invited in as quickly as possible, everyone feared what they would do to them. They treated them differently and with respect, after getting over the fear part it would be replaced with respect for the gang of six.

"Mikan this campus is giant!" Mika complained. "It's not as big as AAA's campus though." Miku pointed out. "We never ran to see the principal it was something that we always dreaded." Kohaku whined as he tried to catch his breath from before.

"Oh stop whining Kohaku and man up." Minoru said while Haru helped him up. "You guys sure are strange do you know that?" Mikan asked. All five of them looked at her and bust out laughing and she joined in. "I know I'm just as strange, but still." Mikan replied as they stopped laughing.

As silence filled the room as there was another voice the secretary's, "Principal Yukihara will see you six now." She said as she wanted them to get out of there quickly she was still afraid of the six. "Thank you." Mikan said with a small smile towards the lady as the six walked into her uncle's room.

"Uncle!" Mikan shouted as she ran over and hugged him like she did Persona. "Mikan great to see you again, its been far too long." He said as he hugged her back. "Uncle your right we haven't seen each other in a year. We're family so you should've came to AAA." Mikan whined.

"I will see to it that alright, but you're here now so lets enjoy this time. Also Persona will be your teacher again for the DA class. Haru you will see to it that my little niece doesn't get hurt." Yukihara-san said towards the boy. "Don't worry I won't think of putting her in harms way, I love her too much." Haru said with a chuckle.

"Alright then you six should go back to class and get them done. I know that you already know all the work though, I have no clue why he sent you here?" the principal said. "So be careful, I have a bad feeling about this." He finished up leading them up to the door.

"See you soon Mikan, Haru, Miku, Kohaku, Mika, and Minoru." He said with a smile. Mikan turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Uncle." Mikan said as she waved goodbye. "Thank you Mikan please stay safe, I don't want to lose another to _him_."

BACK IN THE CLASSROOM

Mikan and the others had finally gotten back from seeing the HSP and were trying to find seats although there were literally no seats. "Mikan-chan why don't you sit next to Natsume?" Narumi tried asking which only resulted in a cold hard glare. "I refuse to sit next to anyone except my friends." Mikan snapped coldly.

"Yes of course." Narumi replied sweat dropping. "Alright for now-." Narumi was soon cut off. "Nope we are going to go exploring!" Mika said excitedly. "But class-." Narumi tried again. "Nope exploring." Miku joined in this time.

"Bye." Mikan said as she appeared at the door out of the blue. The entire class was shocked what the heck was going on. It was the most hectic day of their lives so far and it was barely past nine am. "Let's go you guys." Haru said running to catch up with his girlfriend. "We're coming!" Kohaku called out racing Haru for the door. "Do you two idiots fight over everything?" Minoru asked as the two girls were already caught up with Mikan.

"Hey Mikan I think that you should sing a song." Mika said smiling. "I agree your voice is so beautiful and wonderful I love listening to it." Miku added on. "Alright when we are in the woods with Persona-nii-chan I will sing, I know he likes it too when I sing." Mikan replied happily.

"Hey guys wait up!" The three boyfriends called after their girlfriends. "We're not guys we're girls idiots!" All three girls yelled back at their boyfriends as they continued to run away into the Northern Forest, the one place all six of them loved.

**A/N: How was it? Please tell me and please review thanks you for all the reviews so far and thank you kasumi for that one. Baka! Hope you all enjoyed it and Natsume is a little OOC but I guess it will change over time, but in the time Mikan left he had no darkness to fall into because Persona was taken over to America as well. Also Persona is Rei for those who might have gotten confused, part of his alice was removed by Mikan and he loves her like a little sister. Izumi (Mikan's father) used to watch over him since his parents had abandoned him when he was just a baby, they didn't even care to give him a name. Since Izumi had the nullification alice that he passed on to Mikan while Yuka passed on her SEC alice, he was able to take care of Rei as a child and gave him that name. The ESP corrupted the young Rei's mind and when Izumi came to take care of something with the ESP, the ESP was able to get Rei to kill Izumi with his death alice. Rei regrets doing it, so in my story he told her all that had happened and her hate for the ESP continued to be there even after her memories were erased. **

**This was basically a little summary about Rei/Persona for my friend Kasumi and anyone else who might have forgotten. Thanks for reading. Review and I'll update sooner. :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Back and Forth

**A/N: IM UPDATING TWO DAYS IN A ROW, IT'S A MIRCLE R&R AND I PASSED DRIVERS ED YAY. Now for the fun part driving! :3, I would like to introduce everyone reading this story to my best friend who I have known for six years now Kasumi Takashi. She will be helping me on this story as well as some new ones I will be making. So please review and enjoy the story. Thank you all for reading my story I do hope to get better at writing. SO ENJOY ;3! For the reviewer****DEVIlishAngel00 when I wrote that I was also almost throwing up I am so happy about what happened to the ESP in the newest chapters of GA even though Luna isn't sorry about that though. So I changed the chapters your right I don't like them together I don't remember what I was going to do with that anyway so I changed chapter 2,3,4,5 just a little paragraph is tweaked a little. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice or the song Guardian Angel or any other songs used in this chapter. :3 :3 :3 :3**

**Kasumi: Just get on with the story Maki!**

Mikan, Miku, and Mika continued to run away from their boyfriends as they ran into the forest, avoiding trees by splitting up. All three of them turned around when they heard a loud thuck against a tree, to see Kohaku's face planted right into the front of the tree. "Haku are you okay?" Mikan asked bursting out in laugher.

"Glad to see that you are enjoying Haku's pain." Haru said sighing at his girlfriend. "Oh come on Haru lighten up a bit." Miku said joining in with Mikan at her boyfriends pain. "I agree it is funny, but still Mikan…." Haru began, but not before something cut him off. Mikan was glaring towards where the six of them entered.

Minoru who had finally caught up with the girls looked directly at what Mikan was glaring at sighing. "Haru you might want to handle this one." He said beginning to walk away. Mikan only nodded her head jumping up into the trees to shield herself from view. Mika followed Mikan as her older sister went over to pry Kohaku's face off the tree.

"Right I'll be back soon." Haru said as he began to run avoiding the trees, whatever those two saw, he knew that it meant trouble. As Haru was almost to the opening of the forest he saw Z and the young ESP walking towards the school. 'What is he doing back here?' Haru asked himself through his mind.

Haru silently stood still as he hid behind the tree trying to not be seen by the two. "So you finally sent the girl back here?" Z began. "Yes I have and with five other students all from AAA. Those five students were originally born here in Japan but due to their powers they were sent to AAA to learn to control them at an early age." The ESP replied walking dully. "And speak of the devil here's one right now." The ESP added on turning around to stare at the tree Haru was hiding behind.

"You can come out now Haru-san. We both knew that you were there to begin with." Kuonji said smirking as Haru walked out glaring harshly at the two. "Why did you come back?" Haru asked coldly showing no other emotion than hate for the two. "We simply decided to come back to where everything started." Kuonji replied glaring at the young teenager.

"You didn't have to bring Mikan into this fight, this is between you adults, not us kids!" Haru yelled towards the kid his anger growing. "It became her fight when that devil of a women put those stones in me!" The ESP screamed towards Haru. Z just kept quiet during the fight, this was something he had to obey from the man who he came from, being one of Kuonji's clones.

"So you come back, bring Mikan back, and also make Mikan's life a living hell." Haru stated as he jumped towards the two wanting to take out his anger on the two who originally started it. "Now, now Z please explain what's happening." The ESP said walking towards the building again. "Oh course sire." Z replied turning towards Haru. "Listen brat, Mikan is a vital part in the plan you five are only simple unless pawns. What's going to happen is something that could not have been prevented." Z explained pushing the teenager back.

"Go and run back to your little friends. Time will tell what else is hidden." Z said as he followed after the ESP's leave. "Leave and run away like cowards like always!" Haru screeched towards the two. Haru was furious he hated the ESP ever since he came, but hated Z even more since he was the reason him and everyone else went on missions in the first place. Mikan did mention once to Haru that he should try and find a way to vent his anger in another way.

Frustrated Haru smashed his fist against the tree he was standing in front of. "Damn you I will never forgive you for this!" He yelled at no one. Surrounding students that were changing classes stared at him confused, but stayed their distance hearing who the six new students were and what they were like.

"Hey look Sumire-chan its Haru-san!" A voice called out in the distance. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire were walking to their class along with Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. A glare was thrown to Haru by Natsume, Haru only smirked at it. "Yo everyone whats up?" Haru asked as he walked over to the group. Anna immediately blushed while Sumire and Nonoko laughed.

"We were just talking about this morning when you and your friends came in." Hotaru said in a matter-of-fact tone. Haru looked down at the ground, this morning was so overdone. The six didn't even want to come back to GA they were forced and were basically sent out of AAA the minute they heard of the transfer.

"Yeah sorry about that, Mi-chan can be a little strange sometimes." Haru said bowing slightly. "Well can you please explain why no teacher will tell us what happened to Mikan?" Anna asked tears falling from her eyes. Haru stared at the group of six and sighed. "Come on and follow me, but remain silent. When Mikan sees someone from this place her mind can't take it and she will either get a horrible headache or worse." Haru explained the three girls nodded and cheered, Hotaru continued to stare off in the distance. While Ruka and Natsume just stayed silent.

Haru slowly led the six into the forest silently, they had to quickly dodge out of the way of branches, trees, and bushes. They heard a voice that sounded like an angel that was brought throughout the air around with a peaceful and tranquil remedy,but a hint of sadness remained in her voice. "Who is that singing?" Ruka asked with a confused face. "Its Mikan listen to the song." Haru replied.

In the opening ahead Mika, and Miku stood right next to Mikan with their eyes closed listening closely to the song as if it held a secret meaning. Persona sat on the branch on a close tree staring sadly at Mikan, he regretted now helping the ESP. The ESP was a bastard of a man, and Persona wanted revenge for what he did to Izumi, Mikan and many others. Minoru sat down at the trunk of a tree staring at Mikan, he was wondering how a girl who looked so weak, and fragile was able to go through all the things she went through.

Kohaku walked silently over to Haru, for how he acted Kohaku was just as smart as Natsume, except unlike Natsume his personality was kinder and more laid back. Kohaku knew what Haru was doing, to bring the original Mikan back and to get rid of the cold side of Mikan for good. Mikan stood in the center of the opening where she and Natsume said their goodbyes and their kiss, her eyes were shut as she continued to sing.

When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

Natsume felt like he was the one who let Mikan go, he had the power to save her. They could've run away together, he loved her then and still remained loving her. Nothing could ever change that simple fact. As Mikan sung Natsume felt self guilt it was his fault that he didn't try hard enough to save her. 

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Natsume knew that Mikan would have done anything to save him and her friends, no matter what the cost was for her. Her brainless dope mind back in elementary school, but she had a heart that was big and warm, wanting to help anyone and everyone.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<p>

Mikan didn't think as she was singing her mind was trying to get her to remember something that she had forgotten long ago, something that her heart was longing to remember. A person especially someone that she loved and that her heart longed to see, someone she truly loved.

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Never letting the person she loved forget about her, and that she still existed. Mikan's heart felt heavy as the aching pain in her heart returned if she tried to remember anything from her past before she arrived at AAA.

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Never taking his eyes off of her figure Natsume stared at her not even moving, he was in a trance from watching her. He dreamed of her coming back to Gakuen Alice although he never thought that it would happen, he longed to hold her again in his arms, and to say that he loved her and to never leave him again. He felt like Mikan was trying to get a secret across to them, a hidden message, hidden by her heart, but her mind refused to let it known.

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

Haru just stared at Natsume seeing the pain of what happened six years ago in his eyes. He never deserved for something like that to happen to him and Mikan, if that never happened than he and Mikan would be most likely together and happy right now. Guilt and jealously was quickly filling Haru as he thought of Mikan and Natsume together completely leaving Haru out. Hotaru stared at Mikan tears filling her eyes, she completely understood the meaning. She wasn't Mikan's best friend for nothing. Anna and Nonoko were just crying, as Mikan sung so beautifully. Sumire just sighed at the two and continued to listen to the song. Ruka just put his arms around Hotaru's waist smiling, he had a feeling things would come together for a happy ending somehow.

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Mikan strained the last part of the song, as if reassuring the person the song was meant for. Mikan opened her eyes, and hazel eyes locked in crimson eyes as she fell into a trance. Her heart was telling her to go and run into Natsume's arms with a giant smile plastered on her face, but Mikan refused to do such a thing. She didn't know Natsume, right? Why did her mind say no, you don't know him, but her heart said yes, you know him and you love him.

Mikan's mind was clouded and her heart was mixed with all different feelings. Not being about to take everything that was happening to her at once, and her mind felt like the headache was killing her. Mikan fell to the ground as everyone ran over to her.

THREE HOURS LATER

Haru was pacing around outside the infirmary, along with Hotaru who stared blankly at the wall. Ruka was leaning against the wall. Mika and Miku were asleep against their boyfriends who were sitting on the chairs in the waiting room. Natsume was in the room with Mikan sitting on a seat next to the bed waiting for her to awake.

Hotaru's brother the new doctor at Gakuen Alice would only allow Natsume in the room; he knew Natsume truly cared for Mikan. He didn't know who Haru was and didn't trust him, nor anyone of Mikan's new friends. "Do you think he could have gotten any stricter?" Ruka asked smiling. Hotaru looked at him. Ruka and Hotaru started going out two years after Mikan left, even though Hotaru blackmailed Ruka, she loved him deeply.

Ruka knew this and was happy when they finally started going out, Hotaru continues to blackmail and take hidden pictures of him though, mostly for herself. Hotaru grew taller standing at five feet even, her hair still remained black, but now went down to shoulders. Her personality changed after Mikan left, she would only sit next to Natsume and Ruka, and never talked, or even paid attention during class.

Ruka was five foot three the same height as Natsume, his blond hair was still the same length, but he didn't carry around his bunny Usagi-chan anymore, mostly because over the years the bunny got older and finally one day it just died. His bright blue eyes almost never shinned that much anymore ever since Mikan left, she was his first love. Ever since Mikan left he took the same personality of Natsume's.

Natsume stood five foot three and his biceps were showing clearly through his black uniform shirt that had almost all the buttons undone. His crimson red eyes pierced anyone and were able to see past facades and find the truth in things. His messy black hair was being ruffled by his hand that was running through his hair. His personality changed to where he would get so angry at anything that annoyed him. He hated being annoyed and he often saw things that reminded him of his Mikan, the Mikan he loved still. He was scared, never in his life had he been as scared as when Mikan randomly passing out.

(The other three aren't really going to appear in the story so I am not going to describe them. They look as they would normally do and their personality's never changed they remained the same. Sorry. )

Mikan turned over in the hospital bed and was finally beginning to stir, or so Natsume thought. She started to mumbled something in her sleep and Mikan put his head closer to her to understand what she was saying. A soft Natsume came from her lips and Natsume breath hitched in his throat. He leaned in to continue listening to Mikan, except Mikan quickly turned back over and her head hit his head.

Natsume shot out of his seat putting his hand on his forehead where a red bump was forming, while Mikan was holding the top of her head tears streaming down face. "Ne Natsume that was mean why did you do that?" Mikan whined continuing holding her head. "Mikan!" Natsume shouted a little loud and out of character for him, but he didn't care. Mikan said his name, and in her old way. "N-natsume what's wrong?" Mikan asked afraid of why he raised his voice.

"Idiot, do you know who I am?" Natsume asked towards the brunette. "Yeah my friend Natsume, how are you here in America? Did the ESP let you come? Are you here to stay?" Mikan asked shooting off question after question. "Mikan you do remember me." Natsume said as he walked towards the door. Slowly he opened the door with a small smile on his face. "Hey everyone Mikan remembers us." Natsume stated. Haru's jaw dropped as Anna, and Nonoko squealed, and a 'It's about time.' from Sumire.

"Theres no way, AAA tried everything." Haru said not believing a word of it until he saw proof for himself, that he did when Mikan skipped out of the room, and hugging Hotaru. "Hotaru I'm so sorry that I was brought here to America." Mikan said crying again. "Mikan?" Hotaru asked confused. "We aren't in America, Mikan we're in Gakuen Alice." Kohaku said sighing. He also didn't want this to happen, she was only at AAA for six months before her memory was erased.

She didn't know who Kohaku, Minoru, Mika, or Miku were during that time, she only knew them as classmates. "Why are you five here then?" Mikan asked completely lost in their conversation. "Mikan's you've been at AAA for six years, you lost your memories and we became your friends. We all just came to GA!" Mika said crying Minoru was trying his best to comfort her, but he was having trouble with losing Mikan too.

"Please remember Mikan, please." Miku started crying as well like her little sister. Miku cried in Kohaku's chest as his poker face stayed. "I'm sorry but what!" Mikan yelled out halting all crying. Everyone looked at Mikan who was clutching her head. "Please stop, it hurts." Mikan said as she felt light headed and a killer headache batting in her head.

She knew the three guys and the twins, but she didn't; as well she knew Natsume and Ruka, along with the four girls. "I'm sorry but I know you all, but I don't know any of you." Mikan whispered out. She had never had that happen before.

"I need to go." Mikan said quickly as she left to go to her uncle's office to report what she knew, before she blacked out that one time.

WITH EVERYONE ELSE

"This is all your damn fault." Haru said as he glared at Natsume. "She was perfect before she awoke in that room! You made her remember, and you made her forget all of us!" Haru yelled towards the crimson eyed teen. "Its not I did nothing. Maybe she wanted to forget you and them." Natsume said pointing a finger towards the five. "STOP!" Miku and Mika screamed out. "Mikan would never do that she lost her memory and we made new memories with her as best friends! She didn't want to forget she wanted to remember all of us at one time!" Miku began. "Her mind is waging a war I can hear it still right now, I took Kokoro's alice and miniced it her mind is fighting inside. Its lost and confused!" Mika continued. "She has something important to tell her uncle, we need to get to her now!" Mika finished grabbing her sisters arm and pulling her along the way.

"Follow them!" Minoru ordered joining the conversation finally. "Whatever they are talking about its important!" Haru said loudly "Before Mikan lost her memories on her first mission, she was taken away from my side. I don't know what happened to Mikan, but something tells me someone told her something important, thinking they had won, but then I showed up. They erased her memories and here we are." Haru began.

"So she remembered before her memories were lost now, and she doesn't remember what happened after her memories were erased basically." Natsume concluded. "Yes that's it." Haru said walking forward. "Even though she doesn't remember me I am technically still her girlfriend." Haru said smirking towards Natsume. "Not for long. Mikan remembers me, so you will lose that spot soon." Haru said smirking back to Haru.

"Yeah right." Haru said as Natsume walked past him. Haru ran past him, while Natsume was able to keep up with him simply by walking with a blank stare on his face. Inside his mind was shouting. 'Mikan's back and she finally remembers me. My Mikan.'

A/N: There you have it chapter 10. Two chapters in two days. I feel proud :3! Thanks and please review. NatsumeXMikan will be coming up soon in the future. Although I am busy tomorrow I might start chapter 11 tonight and finish it tomorrow night.

Kasumi: Shut up Maki and just start chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11: The Kiss

A/N: I feel dead right now I'm sleepy. This is chapter 11 thank you everyone for reading my story so far and thank you for reviewing if you did. Thank you for alerting my story, sorry I didn't update sooner my dog had her puppies one night and I had to help take care of them. Enjoy. It's short this time though sorry I won't be able to update until next week. Things came up. Enjoy. Also I have another story that I will also post up today. If you hated how chapter 116 turned out in the manga, I made it for it.

Disclaimer: Everyone should know that I don't own GA.

Mikan slowly walked down the halls of Gakuen Alice trying to remember exactly where everything was. 'I have to get to my uncles office quickly. Wait where's his office to begin with?' Mikan asked herself in her mind. "Hmm I guess I should ask someone." Mikan said as she walked up to a random stranger who was standing in front of one of the school buildings.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the HSP's office is?" Mikan asked tapping the guy on her shoulder, the guy spun around and his face saw the shock across it. "Mikan-chan is that you?" Tsubasa answered squeezing her in a tight hug, tears running down his face dramatically. "I heard you were back on campus after six long years!" Tsubasa replied crying.

"Tsubasa why are you crying, I was only gone for six months." Mikan said laughing. Pity was thrown in the eyes of Tsubasa as he looked down at her as he released her from his killer hug. "Mikan that really did happen….." Tsubasa said looking down at the ground.

"What are you talking about, nothing happened." Mikan replied confused. Everyone was acting as if she was away for a while, and who were the other four people with Haru. 'They acted as if I was their friend?' Mikan asked herself. "Never mind that Tsubasa, where is the HSP's office?" Mikan asked once again.

"Right I'll take you there." Tsubasa replied, whatever made Mikan happy he would show her. He didn't know why she remembered him and why she didn't know she was away for six years. The two started for the giant campus of the high school. "Mikan aren't you in this building, shouldn't you know where it is?" Tsubasa asked confused.

"No, I never went in here. I'm still only ten." Mikan said cheerfully laughing at Tsubasa's stupidness. "M-Mikan?" Tsubasa asked wondering how she did not notice her sixteen year old body. "Yes!" Mikan replied with her bubbly personality to her sempai.

"Lets just go and ask the HSP, he might know something. " Tsubasa said taking Mikan's hand and running through the garden. "Wow I forgot what all these looked like." Mikan said following Tsubasa.

Running through the halls the teachers looked out their doors, and stared in amazement, the old bubbly girl they heard left for America was back, except she had a cold personality and did not remember anyone. So why in the world was she with her sempai and laughing. These thoughts were all in the minds of the teachers and students in her grade.

One certain teacher was sulking in the teachers' lounge, about his "daughter" not remembering him. "I thought she would have remembered at least someone." Narumi said crying again. "Hey Narumi, I think you would like to see this." Misaki said dragging the sulking teacher to the door. When Narumi saw what was happening his mouth dropped.

Mikan was running behind Tsubasa laughing. "She shouldn't remember him…." Narumi pointed out, as the blue hair young adult. Tsubasa was now twenty years old and his fiancée Misaki was as well, both attending college at Gakuen Alice along with Tono and the rest of the special ability class.

"Narumi whats going on?" Jinno asked walking up behind Narumi and staring out the door as well, shock was written on the man's face, with his mouth wide open. Mikan looked towards the door and her smile on her face grew even bigger if that was possible.

"Narumi-sensei I'm back!" Mikan yelled loudly running towards the man. Tears were leaking from her eyes, she didn't care anymore if her façade was gone, she missed everyone greatly. "Narumi-sensei I missed you so much, even though it was only six months." Mikan said crying into his chest.

"Six months?" Narumi asked confused. The three teachers looked at Mikan and then at Tsubasa, who only shrugged. Mikan didn't even notice a difference with everyone and their bodies, not even her own.

"Mi-chan!" Haru called finally catching up to Mikan in the high school. He was panting from running so far, while Natsume just continued to stand there completely unfazed. "Haru, Natsume?" Mikan asked confused. Where was everyone else and the other four of Haru's group, Mikan looked around but didn't seem to find them, so she shrugged it off.

"Polka why did you run away?" Natsume asked sighing finally letting relief that they had caught up with her. "Pervert!" Mikan began. "It's a secret I have to see the HSP though." Mikan stated looking up at the three still confused teachers.

"Whats with the faces, aren't you happy to see me?" Mikan asked smiling and laughing. Narumi smiled and hugged Mikan. "Of course Mikan-chan." He replied smiling a tear rolled down his face but no one saw it.

"Mi-chan I think that you should go and see the HSP right." Haru said changing the subject. "Right lets go, before those other people come and make things more confusing." Mikan said laughing running off again.

When Mikan's hand was taken again by Tsubasa leading her to her uncle's office, Narumi looked at Haru and Natsume. "What happened and how does Mikan remember us now?" Narumi demanded to know. "Its complicated…." Haru began looking at the ground.

"Remember that accident about how Mikan got her memory erased on her first mission, well somehow her memory came back. The only problem is that her memory after that is gone now." Haru said looking directly at Natsume and spat the remaining part full of vemon.

"So Mikan remembers Gakuen Alice, but now she doesn't remember Alice Academy, minus the first six months?" Jinno-sensei asked wanting to make sure that he was right. "Yes." Haru stated coldly before walking off towards the office, with Natsume following him close behind.

"Isn't there a way to fix it completely, to let Mikan have both sets of memoires?" Narumi asked. "Don't ask me." Haru said brushing off Narumi's question. "Bye for now." He finished walking off ignoring the rest of the questions Narumi and the others were asking.

WITH MIKAN

Mikan and Tsubasa finally reached the ESP's office, waving a quick goodbye, Tsubasa left. Sighing Mikan knocked on the door and waited, quickly a young woman opened up the door. "Oh it's you again Mikan-sama right this way." The lady said quickly leading Mikan to the HSP's office.

'Again?' Mikan thought to herself, she was sure that this was her first time meeting this lady. Mikan didn't have much time to wonder before she was somewhat pushed into the office quickly. "Thank you." Mikan called out towards the lady's retreating figure.

"Mikan?" Kazumi asked standing up walking towards her. "Why are you back so soon?" her uncle asked. "What do you mean?" Mikan asked confused, everyone was treating her weirdly today. "I just got back from America, for six months. It's great to see you again uncle." Mikan said smiling and hugging him.

"Mikan are you alright?" Kazumi asked feeling her head. "You don't have a fever. Whats wrong with you?" Kazumi asked as two teenagers busted into the office. "Mi-chan…" "Polka, sit still we finally caught up with you again." Natsume said falling to the ground sitting.

Haru leaned against the wall. "Hey Yukihara-san, can you fix Mikan?" Haru asked dumbly. "What do you mean fix?" Mikan asked glaring at Haru. "Mikan take a seat at my desk you two as well. We clearly need to talk." Kazumi said dragging Mikan over to the desk putting her in a seat.

"Uncle?" Mikan asked confused. Everyone simply ignored Mikan's question. "So what happened Haru-kun?" Kazumi asked staring at him. "Well you see Mikan was out in a field, and the next thing we know she passes out. Natsume brought her into the hospital room and from there I don't know what happened." Haru said looking the HSP directly back in the eye.

Turning over to look at Natsume Kazumi waited paitently for Natsume to begin while Mikan suddenly shifted in her seat, unknown to the other three. She silently clutched her head the pain seemed familiar, but she didn't know where it was from.

"Mikan was sleeping in the bed and she said something, I don't remember what it was, but I put my head down next to her trying to see what she was saying and her head smacked against mine and here we are now, with this problem." Natsume said with a non-caring voice, although on the inside he was happy that Mikan remembered him.

He did pity the five friends from America though Mikan didn't remember them basically, the memoires they had together were gone, but was there a way to get them back as well and keep these memories?

"Mikan what do you think of this matter?" Kazumi asked and looked over towards Mikan who wasn't there anymore. "When did she leave?" The HSP asked the two. They didn't know any more than Kazumi did. "I'll go and look for her." Natsume said getting up. "I'm coming too." Haru replied glaring at Natsume knowing what he hoped to do.

"Actually Haru I need to talk to you about something important stay, let Natsume go and find Mikan." Kazumi said briefly before pulling out something from a draw in his desk. "Alright Yukihara-san." Haru said in defeat.

WHERE MIKAN WENT

During the meeting between her uncle, her, Natsume, and Haru, Mikan felt more pain than her had ever felt before. Her head felt like it was splitting apart. "Whats wrong with my head!" Mikan shouted out towards no one. Mikan was currently sitting on the roof of the high school, thinking.

Natsume knew where Mikan would most likely be, he was watching what she was doing since she first arrived, and he noticed she had a love for heights. The roof being a perfect place for Mikan to be at a time like this.

"Oi Polka." Natsume said walking up behind Mikan. "Natsume." Mikan quietly said turning around with tears in her eyes to look at Natsume. "I don't know what is happening." Mikan cried burying her face into Natsume's chest. "Everyone looks so different even I do, I don't know what happened." Mikan continued sobbing into his chest.

"Mikan look at me." Natsume said looking down at her shaking figure. Mikan slowly backed up so she was able to see Natsume's face, what Natsume did next surprised Mikan. He quickly leaned in and kissed Mikan.

Mikan didn't respond at first, still confused at what was going on, she wasn't a total idiot, she realized that everyone had grown, but how she didn't know. Was she really away for six years? After Mikan cleared her mind she put her arms around Natsume's neck and deepened the kissed. Which Natsume responded to pulling her closer, by wrapping his arms around her waist.

There they were sitting on the roof, kissing, behind them the cloud free sky was shining down on the two of them, Mikan was never happier. The peace that she had just found, would it remain, or would it disappear?

A/N: So how was it, sorry I took so long to update I had a lot of things to do this week, also for those who didn't like how chapter 116 ended in Gakuen Alice manga, I have written a small story of how I think things should've turned out. Thank you and please review. Chapter 12 will take some time to put up. The month of July is when my family is basically on vacation a lot and I will be hanging out with Kasumi a lot. So please read my other story for Gakuen Alice "The Perfect Ending" thank you.


	12. Chapter 12: The Kiddnapping!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, things came up. DX I'm sooooo sorry. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far, I am on my way to HHI right now. XD. We left later than expected though, my dog got sick so on with the story now please R&R. And no flames. XD Kasumi and Me in a car together, hmmmmmm I think this might be my death bed…. XD

Mikan and Natsume broke the kiss, as the need of oxygen became too great. As they finally got their breath back Natsume pulled Mikan into his broad chest. Small tears leaked from Mikan's eyes, although the kiss was great she was still confused as to what had happened to her.

"Polka dots, do you know anything that has happened?" Natsume asked trying to help Mikan out as much as he could. "No much other than before I went on that mission, which was the entire reason I had to talk to my uncle." Mikan said remembering why she had to go to her uncle in the first place.

"Which is…." Natsume asked waiting for Mikan's reply. "That she cannot say Hyuuga." Haru said walking up and grabbing Mikan's hand. "Hey wait Haru." Mikan tried to stop from dragging her away. "I'm sorry but the HSP would like to see you." He said bluntly continuing to drag her away.

"See you later then, Stars. You know most people would think you would grow up a little." Natsume said with a smirk on his face as he jumped off the roof and landed in the nearby tree, before Mikan could get to him. "PERVERT!" Mikan screamed out towards him, realizing what he meant by the new name.

Natsume laughed as he saw Mikan glaring in his direction, she was still the same old Mikan under her confusion and façade. "See ya Mikan." Natsume said one last time before vanishing into the brush of the trees.

"Natsume." Mikan pouted staring at the trees, Haru turned towards Mikan sighing he knew that if she got her memory back that something like this would happen. He fell in love with her because of her personality, so he knew there would be other people who also loved her, and she probably loved one of them as well.

"Let's go Mi-chan." Haru said pulling Mikan away towards her uncle's office. "Haru." Mikan began. "Is it true that I was away for six years?" Mikan asked looking down dreading the truth. "Yes." Haru simply stated, turning his gaze away, he hated seeing Mikan sad.

"Don't worry Mi-chan we will find a way to get both memoires I promise." Haru said pulling her into a hug. Mikan gladly accepted the hug, as she only knew Haru then as a friend nothing more, nothing less. "Haru lets go." Mikan said allowing the past façade to show anymore.

As the two of them were walking through the halls, weird stares were given to the two of them again. The teachers remembered who the two were from the morning, running through the halls running and laughing loudly.

Some teachers were throwing the two glares, and scowl, while others were simply staring at the two, wondering how these two kids were stronger than anyone there. Haru gladly accepted the glares and returned with his own glare.

"Haru we're there." Mikan said smiling, Haru immediately stopped glaring and melted with her smile. He still wondered how a girl like Mikan was able to make him act like he did around her. At a time he did act cold towards everyone like Natsume does, but Mikan was able to help him.

As the two of them walked into the room, once again the lady quickly opened the door to the HSP, but not before muttering how annoying the two of them were getting to be, coming and going into the office.

Quickly Haru glared at her making her regret her past statement as she cowered away to her desk, where she presumed to sulk. Mikan was oblivious to what Haru did and continued into her uncle's room with her big cheesy smile still on her face.

"Hello I see your back so soon Mikan." Kazumi said as he didn't even glance up from the papers he was reading, he knew that his little niece would be coming back soon. Her memory was lost, and he knew she would be lost.

"Uncle please tell me what happened." Mikan said, although she knew her uncle, only from when he tried to get her back before she left at the airport. Other than that she only knew him for when he visited her twice in America.

Kazumi regretted the fact that he couldn't help his niece any more than he did. "Of course please sit down and I will try to explain." Kazumi replied now fully looking at Mikan and Haru walking to the sits in front of his desk.

(Too lazy to explain all that has happened to Mikan so far, so reread chapter 7 or chapter 8. XD Sorry.)

After Kazumi finished he was meet by a surprised Mikan whose mouth was dropped open. "So all that really did happen?" Mikan asked surprised also the fact that she was still going out with Haru, but she just kissed Natsume. Her face went beat red at the remembrance of the kiss.

"Well Mi-chan do you remember anything at all." Haru asked directly in her face, Mikan's face went even redder if possible. Was it possible that she was actually falling for Haru, let she did in the past, and what about Natsume? Mikan's head was already killing what happened next was unexpected by everyone.

The wall next to them blasted open and out came the ESP with an evil glint in his eyes along with the AAO's boss Z. Together they were working together, the exact thing Haru already knew about and talked to the HSP about during the kiss of Mikan and Natsume.

Guards came out from the blast quickly restraining Haru and the HSP, while grabbing Mikan as well.

"Well Mikan looks like it's time for you to go back to work." The ESP announced with a smirk and laughing. Mikan tried to turn around and run away but she couldn't escape from the ESP's grasp. All hope for Mikan was lost as she tried to pull away and failed.

Haru face was full of horror as he stood restrained, without being able to help being able to help the one he loved. Mikan's face full of tears was the last thing the two of them saw as Mikan was pulled away out the wall.

A/N: That's it, and its HOT! Im dying in this car, my mom is annoying STUPID GSP! Thanks and I will also be updating my other two stories. Thanks and bye until next time. HHI is gonna be HOT! Stupid HEAT!


End file.
